The Hills III: The Homecoming
by Menaji
Summary: The orgnial crew is back! Returning back home to the Hills form college on summer brake. Tyra, Andew, Randy, Dave, Keria, Trish, Torrie, and a new newbbie Casey head home.Two love triangles, a drug addiction, and someone is pregant. Let the Drama begin!
1. Gimmie More

**Hello!!! I'm back with an all new "The Hills" Series. And this takes place during their last year of school. So I hope you enjoy this chapter with many to come soon. Tanyna and Alicea here you go!!!! Again thanks for reading and your reviews. **** _xoxo Randysdymondxoxo_**

* * *

As the Cailfornia air hit the bride skin, she looked down at her left hand. There on her wedding finger was a 9rk diamond ring that could be spoted as far as Canada. Torrie turned to Trish, whom which of both women where standing together as the bride made her way down the ailse.

"She looks so beatuiful" Torrie wispered. Trish nodded her head in agreement admireing her pure white Vera Wang wedding dress. Shawn alm ost shed a tear as his blujshing bride made her way towrds him to become Mrs.Micheales. Keria was happy to finally see a smlie on her father's face he's been through a lot, but he found his Mrs. Right and was to wed her on this day. As Stephaine's father gave her away at the alter, tears ran down both bride and grooms face. But they were tears of joy and happiness. Keria lock eyes on her boyfriend Randy, she gave him a smlie he sent a wink in return. After the I do's, everyone headed over to the wedding reception.

Trish sat next Keira."So are you sure about this? Your dad marrying someone that is much younger"

Keria played with her hair. "No...not at all. As long as he's happy."

As the music played, Keria's cousin Casey who was visting form Arizona, walked over to where the gang was sitting. "Hey guys" She waved shyly.

"Hey...were all going to Les Duex, you in?" Keria asked her.

Casey corssed her arms with a unsure look on her face. "Naw I'm not really in a night club mood tonight"

"Ahh...come on it'll be fun." Andrew smlied at her which made her a little nervus, but in a good way. Andrew looked Casey up and down. She had blonde hair and the yellow strapless Bride'smaid dresse.

"I'm not going to beg you Casey, but what else are you going to do? Sit in a empty house by yourslfe when you could be having fun with us?" Keria rasied her eyebrow.

Casey thought about it for a moment. "...Okay whatever"

---

Everyone headed over to Randy's partents home in Bevelery Hills, whlie in his room chaneing Adrew aproach his best friend. "So how long is Casey going to be in town?"

Randy gave him a sly look. "Whenever it's time for her to go back to school"

Andrew adjusted the collor on hus futted button up shrit. "Well that means I got a little time to spare"

"What happend to Tyra?" Dave asked. "Didn't you two get back together?"

"Dude that was a last summer which ended in January. Me and Ty are friends now" Andrew said butting up his black long slevee prada shrit.

"Yeah count on your fingers how many times that happened" Randy joked.

"Whatever" Andrew ran his hands on his face.Yes he still loved Tyra but Casey was going through his mind for a past few days ever since the wedding resheral. Casey seemed to appear shy and quit. Which kind of turned Andrew on about girls like that, he figured those where the freakest girls. "You guys ready...I have a metting with a blonde that has nice legs?"

---

_It's Britney Bitch_

Around 11 or colse to midnight the girls arrvied wearing their mini dresses and skrits along the five inch heels. As they made their way into the club they heard Britney Spears's "Gimme More" blasting form club Lex Duex.

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (the room)  
_

Torrie took down three shots of Parton and two of Jack Danlies. Keria tapped her bestfriend on her back. "Torrie?! Oh my God clam down alright"

Torrie looked at her. "Clam down for what? Keria this isn't high school anymore were in college it's okay to drink a little. Even though I druk in high school too..." Torrie laughed thinking about all the parties she attened back in high school and got drunk on her ass. Keria gave her bestfriend a look, Torrie notice.

"Just have my hair when I vomit okay?" Torrie said walking away and grabbing a random guy and pulling him towards the dance floor. Keria orederd three Amerrtoo sours and went back to her both which she shared with Trish and her cousion Casey. As Trish and Keria took a few sipps on their drinks, Keria looked at her cousin.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancer  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin_

"Uhh you don't have to be a good girl all the time Case, it dosen't have that much achol in it anyway" Keria said. Casey rolled her eyes at Keria and took a giant gob her drink. Trish gave her a pat on the back.

A few mintues went by and the ladies contuie to enjoy themselves forgettin' about that the guys were suppose to show up. As they greeted the ladies, Andrew took a seat next Casey which he gazed at her carefully. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Casey looked down at her cup and notice it was down to the ice. "Umm that's okay I shouldn't it looks like I'm going to be the destnaite driver tonight."

"Okay what about a dance?" Casey couldn't resiest Andrew's charm and that smlie.

Casey's face was red and she couldn't help but smile at Andrew. " Okay...I'll dance"

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _

_Center of attention, even when you're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission ooohhh_

Whlie Trish, Torrie, and Keria were all danceing on the table on their VIP section, Trish gave Keria the heads up on Andrew and Casey. Keria watch as her little cousion grin and dance on Andrew. After loosing up, Casey move her body more provoctliy on Andrew. His hands held a tigh grip on her waist and as moved up so did he which made her hot.

"Well it looks like he's giving her more." A tipsy Trish laughed.

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _

As Casey got hotter, she got bolder. Guideing Andrew's hands towards her butt and grindin' on him more. As she turned around, Andrew tickled her earlobe with his tounge.

"Yup..he's giving her more" Trish laughed.

Randy hop on the table and dance with Keira but her attetion wasn't on him. "They're just dancing babe"

"Yeah I know but still." Keira said. Randy then grab her by the wasit and pulled her colse to him.

"So are you going to pay attetion to your cousin all night with my bestfriend?" He kissed her. "Or you going to gimmie more?"

She smlied. "Give you more"

_Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _

_"_Gimme More" Is by Britney spears and Jive.


	2. I like you

As the morning light shined through the window of Casey's bedroom, she goarned as she glanced at her Blackjack. The time was 11:12am. Never would she wake up this late, but she thought about last night. She smlied as she though about Andrew and how much fun she had. She didn't notice Keria peeking in the door way.

"Hey cousin." Keria sat down on Casey's bed. "Why are you in such a jolly mood this morning?" Keria ask already knowing why.

Casey blushed. "Nothing...just happy that's all-I had fun last night."

"Well that's good."Keria said.

Casey notice the look she was gettin form her big cousin. "What the matter? Why that look?"

"No reason. I'm just going to mind my own bussiness." Keira lied knowing good well she wouldn't do that.

Casey pulled her blonde hair into a pony tail. "...But"

Keria rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, I don't want you to end up like Tyra."

"Just because your her bestfriend dosen't--how do you even know all the brake-ups wasn't her fault?" Casey defened Andrew.

Keria ingorned her little cousin knowing well that she wouldn't listen to her. She threw her hands up in defense and walk back toawrds the door. " Whatever. I'm meeting up with Tyra later so if you want to join us..."

"Sure. But I might have plans." Thinking about Andrew.

--

Later that day, Dave and London were outside tossing footballs around the Basitsa's perfelty mancuried grass when a Gray Monte Carlo pulled into Dave's mother and father Mablui estate.

"Mommy!" London yelled in excitment to see his mom.

"Hi London!" She kissed him. "Your giving daddy a run for his money?"

"Yeah, I made him fall twice." London toss the football back to his father.

"Hi" Dave greeted Melina.

"Hi Dave." Melina smlied. "Hey you ready to go yet London?"

"Yes but...can I play one more game with daddy before we go?" London asked.

Melina really didn't like to say to London, so she put the pressure on Dave. "As daddy"

Dave eyes widen. "Uh..well Trish is on hwe way London-"

"Please?" London pouted.

"Okay" Dave toss the ball to Melina. "Just for that, were going to double team you"

Melina laugh. "Oh really? I never seen anyone got sack as much as you."

"I had a bad knee."

Melaina toss London the football and pick him up. "Thanks for telling us."

As Melina and London tackled Dave, he fell to the ground. "Hey you were suppose to be on Daddy's side!" London laugh as Dave and tickled him. "Ha ha ha Daddy stop it!! ha ha " He then stop tickleing London and moved his finders towards Melina side.

"Dave stop you know I hate being tickled!" Melina laugh.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it. " Dave smlied and countie to tickle the mother of his child.

"London tell Dadydy to stop tickleing mommy-"

Dave then stop after those words fell form Melaen's mouth. The two partents shared a long stare. The sound of a Mercedes-Benze pulled up into the drive way. It was Trish.

"Hi Trish!" London yelled. "You want to come over and play football with my mommy and daddy?"

Trish was lost for words. As she walked over, the picture looked so right. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Melina dust herslfe off and took London by the hand. "Give Daddy a kiss it's time to go now."

Dave recvied a kiss form his son, London then blew a kiss goodbye to Trish. She smiled "Bye London." As Melina and London walked towards her car, Dave felt an uncomfotable vibe form Trish.

"What?" He ask.

"What?" She asked. "Nothing"

"We only see eachother because of London that is as far as our relationship gose Trish." Dave informed her.

Trish removed her Chanel sunglasses. "...I know, but--nevermind."

He looked into her brown eyes. "Tell me"

"Nothing...I was--are you ready to go to lunch?" Trish asks not wanting to cause another dumb arugment over the mother of his child.

"Yeah...let me take a quick shower and I'll be right on my way" He soft lips touch hers. "I love you"

"I love you"

---

Andrew, John, and Randy were at Randy's house playing pool when "Rockstar" by Nickleback palyed on Andrew's cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked puzzled not knowing who it was.

"Hi Andrew, this is Casey." She stood up ontop of her bed.

Andrew smlied. "Oh yeah...hey Casey." He gave Randy a smirk. "Sup sexy?"

Casey blush, and twriled the end of her hair with her fingers. "Ummm are you doing anything later tonight?" She asked.

"Well I would like to but...what do you have in mind?" Andrew notice both Randy and John making faces.

"Dinner I guess around eight?" Casey slapped herslfe on the forehead. "What do you say?"

"Okay...since you ask I'm expecting flowers and all that stuff." Andrew laughed.

Casey giggled and smlied. "Okay..well I'll pick you up around eight."

"Cool see you then" Andrew placed his Blackburry cruve inside of his pocket and his focus was back on the game.

"So are you going to tell us?" John asked.

"What?" Andrew ask dumbfouned.

"What? Don't you have a date with Tyra tonight?" John ask.

"No" Andrew shot the red ball into the left coner pocket. "That's tommorrow night."

John grin. "Should we even ask were this is going?"

"Tyra and me are friends and so is Casey and I-"

Randy intetuped his best friend. "For right now"

Andrew smirk. "Yeah...for right now."

--

Around 7:30pm. Torrie, Keira, and Trish met up with Tyra at their faveorite LA resturant Fenix in West Hollywood on the sunset strip. As Tyra joined them, her best friends notices the glow on her face.

"What's with tha glow?" Keria asked. "You look cutie."

"Thanks." Tyra was wearing a sheer pink lace top with a black bra and black D&G Dolce&Gabbana skinny pants. Which compmlent her butt very well. "Nothing is with the glow, I'm glad to be back home. I miss the food and you guys." She huged Trish who was sitting next to her. "How was dad's weeding?"

"Great! I hate you missed it." Keira said.

"I thought Casey was coming with us?" Tyra asks Keria.

Keria then looked at both Trish and Torrie."Well-"

"What?" Tyra rasied her eyebrow.

"She's on a date...with Andrew."

"Why do you guys still do that..."thing". Like I'll nut up or get upset if he's with some other girl?" Tyra took a sip of her water.

"No reason...it's just a habit." Torrie said.

"Yeah we know there is still feelings there-"

Tyra interupted Keria. "Yeah but not the same feelings. I've moved on, and now let's move on to another topic Keira you as a full burntte...sexy."

The ladies laughed. It bother Tyra a bit that Andrew was dating, but she couldn't let them know that.

--

Meanwhlie and half hour later, Casey honk the horn in fornt of Anrew's home in Malibu. She grinned as he was making his way towards Casey SUV. He was wearing a black Prada blazer and button down with a pair of Rock and Republic jeans. The smell of his Aramni colgue made her want him more. Andrew greeted Casey with a hug, he couldn't remove his eyes form her legs.

"You to me have the most sexiest legs."

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy them."

Andrew wanted to say something drity but he thought it was too soon. He just smlied instead. "So where are we off to.?"

"Anywhere we want?" Casey rasied her eyebrow.

Andrew moved in colser to the younger blonde. "You really want me to answer that.?"

She blushed. "Well I'm form Aorziona so tell me what's the hot resturants?"

"Geisha House in Hollywood." Andrew suggested.

When they arrvied, Andrew placed both of their orders. After handing the waitress the menu he looked at Casey. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No...You?" She asked.

"No...but don't you want to be?" Andrew smirk.

Casey looked around the resturants then her eyes landed back on Andrew. "Well right now as far as I know I do have a bit of a crush on you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...duh you can't tell?" Casey Laughed.

"Yeah...I just wanted to hear it form your mouth."

Casey burst into laughter. "Oh whatever."

"But seruously...i'm feeling a conncetion here." Andrew said holding her hands across the table. Casey then began to feel butterflies fly in her stomach.

"Good beacuse I want connection"

--

Excuse me I have to use the rest room." As Torrie remove her slfe form her friends, she enterd the stall in the ladies restroom and look through her Dior clutch pusre. She smlied as she found what she was looking for. Torrie took her pinky finger a gentaleny grab a small ounce of cocciane and entered it through her nose. She flesh the toleit as she sinff tiwce. Torrie let out a breath of fresh air and she exheld.

"That felt good." She spoke in a low voice.She smlied as the gave herslfe another blow of cocciane through her nose and flush the totile once more. When she exited the stall Keira was waiting for her. "Oh hey..uh--you didn't have to wait on me Keke." Torrie nervously said and wash her hands.

"Oh I wasn't I was just washing my hands" Keria lied. " You've been using the bathroom a lot...are you pregant?"

Torrie laughed. "No!! Oh my God Keira no. Billy and I aren't going to have kids until were thrity. I just have to pee a lot. That's all." Torrie rub her nose. She also notice the look Keria was giving her. "What?"

"Did something happened when I was away at college?" Keira asks corssing her arms.

"No why?" Torrie lied.

"Becase your not acting the same." Keira informed her.

Torrie got upset. "Well I think I'm acting fine." Torrie walked out of the bathroom leaving Keria puzzled. The turth was something did happened when Keira went off to college. And Keira knew when Torrie was liying she just couldn't figure what she was lying about. Keira check her newly dyed brown hair in the mirror and walked back out to dinner with her friends.


	3. That's what I thought

**Alicea and Micheal H thanks for the reviews!!!**

That following morning, Casey entered the kitchen and poured milk into her bowl of Reese's cereal. She always thought it was cool that the company made cereal out of her favorite candy. As she entered the living room, Casey flipped through channels. But there was nothing good on t.v. at nine something in the morning. Moments later, Keria came down stairs.

"Hey...how was your date last night?" Keira ask.

Casey blush. "Fun we ate the Geisha House."

Keira raised her eyebrow. "That's nice. This weekend were going to Vegas, you in?"

"Were not 21. There nothing we can do in Vegas. Is there?" Casey said.

"Yeah...but. Billy and a few of his friends are so you in?." Keria sat next to her. "Andrew will be there." Keria said making fun of her little cousin.

"What did your dad say?" She ask crunching on her cereal.

"He dosen't know.I'll tell him later, And besides, what else are you going to do this weekend?" Keria asked her cousin.

Casey rolled her eyes."Why do you guys want to go to Vegas anyway?"

"Because...we just do, now start packing because were leaving tonight."

"What?" Casey spoke. "Why would you tell me on shuch short notice Keira!"

"Because if I told you last night you would have change your mind." Keria stuck out her tonger playfully at her cousin. Casey rolled her eyes, she hated people telling her things on such short notice. Wait...didn't she say Andrew was going to be there?

_---_

Around noon, Dave, John, Andrew, and Randy were packing luggage into Dave Cadillac eslacde.Everyone decide to meet up at Randy's house.After three hours later, Keria, Tyra, Casey, Trish, and Torrie arrived.

Trish placed her hands on her hips. "How come you guys aren't ready?"

"No we are ready." Randy said giving Keria a kiss on the cheek." We were waiting on you guys. It dosen't take three hours to pack."

"Yes it dose." Tyra said in a feisty tone As she hop out of Torrie's BMW SUV with Trish and Torrie. Casey was both nervous and afraid of the fact that she was dating Tyra's ex. Casey was well informed that she knew. Since she didn't want to make things awark than they already are, she greeted Tyra with a smile. Tyra did the same.

"But there's only four bags in here." Keria said peeking into Dave's Escalde.

"Yeah because were only going to be there for the weekend Keria." John said.

"Randy you mind if I use your bathroom before we leave?" Torrie said digging her hands inside of the pockets of her Christian Dior Skinny jeans.

Randy gave her an odd look. "Sure..you remember where it is?"

Torrie nod her head and entered the his parents large Bel-Air estate.As she rush the massive bathroom, Torrie install took a sniff of the cocaine. She flush the totlet while doing it. Around winter brake form school, Torrie started to do modeling which was harmless at first swimsuits, and lingerie. Torrie and a few of her model friends went to a local party in the Hollywood Hills to promote their AD's. As she was introduce to many of never heard of producers and up and coming actors, Torrie was excited to be there. She then start doing Excasty, and smoking weed. Finally cocaine gave her an even high boost. She felt good every time she snorted and didn't stop since.

_---_

As Dave loaded Trish Louis Vuittion luggage into the trunk of Randy's Lincoln Navigator, Trish notice Melina's sliver Monte Carlo enter into Randy's driveway. Trish started to fill all over Dave's muscular tattooed covered arms. She then kissed him on the neck.

Dave hug Trish's ass with his hands. "Are you testing me right now?" He gave a his little smirk.

She licked her lips. "Maybe?" The two shared a passionate kiss. It was soon broken by the voice of his three year old son London.

"Daddy!!"

Dave gave his full attention on his son. "Hey London."

Melina and Trish gave each other an akward stare."I'm going to get more of my bags into the SUV."

"No baby I told you I'll get it for you.-"

Trish kiss London. "No...play with London. I'll do this." As Trish walked towards the others, Melina gave Trish an under eyed look.

"I saw that...be nice."

"She didn't even speak to me Dave." Melina deafened herself.

Dave rolled his eyes. "When I get back I promise I'm going to take you pinkberry" He said to his son.

"Pinkberry! Yay" London said in excitement as the fact that he was getting ice cream.

As Trish made her way over to Keria she pouted. "You are way too old to be pouting Trish."

"I'm not pouting...I'm just spoiled that's all. You should have seen them yesterday, they looked like the perfect family like in those Life time movies." Trish said looking back at Melina. "She dosen't like me and I don't like her."

"You guys don't have to life each other, just respect each other. The only reason why he's still interacting with her is because of London. So don't worry."

Keria did make sense. Why Trish was so upset every time Melina came around who knew. She took a deep breath and and exhaled loudly. Melina nor any of her other issues were going to get in her way this weekend.

---

Randy handed the key's to his Lincoln Navigator to Keria. "Please take care of my baby."

"I thought I was your baby." Keira dangles the keys, giving him a kiss.

"Come on you can do that later." Tyra cut in between them.

Casey felt a bit weird sitting next to Tyra in the back seat so she switch with Tirsh. "Hey you mind if I ride shotgun?"

"Sure no problem." Trish smiled.

"Come on!!" Dave honk the horn of his Escalde. "Let's go Randy!"

As Randy and Keira separated, the group of friends were head towrads the I-405 S freeway.

(Dave's Truck)

John and Andrew sat in the back while Dave and Randy were up font. Randy turned to Dave. "You have so much drama on your hands right now"

"Why you say that?" Dave asked his best friend.

"Baby momma drama!! And you know Trish is a spoil little brat, we grew up together."

"So what you know my girl better than me?" Dave ask.

"No...I'm just saying form being your best friend since forever. And since London was born you and Melina has never been that close." Randy turned his head as soon as he was done with his sentence.

Dave kept his eyes on the road. " It's for London, negativity around a child is bad."

"Do you know who your talking too...did you sleep with Melina when you were down in Miami or not?"

Dave ingroe the question and kept driving. Randy turned away and blast the music form the radio on high. "That's what I thought"


	4. Jealous much?

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this next chap. TirshOrton, Micheal H, and Alicea. Song by "_Do it"_ Is owned by Nelly Furtado.**

Hours later, the group of lovers and friends arrived at the Palms hotel where they would being staying for the weekend. After getting'n settled into their rooms. Everyone surprise Billy inside of his suite.

"Hey!! sup everyone?!" Billy greeted opening the door giving hi fives to the guys and kissing the girls on the check.

"Billy this is my cousin Casey, this is Billy" Keria introduce them both to each other.

"Hi...nice to meet you" Billy grin.

Casey blush a bit. She was lucky to have Keira as a cousin, she hung around a lot of good looking guys. "Same to you."

As the door to the bathroom open, a taller and good looking guy eyed Keria. "Keira sexy ass Michaels!"

"Hey Mark!" Keira greeted Mark with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Billy's my cousin" Mark felt a set of eyes on him. He look up and it was Randy, he step behind Keria and introduce himself. "You must be Randy..Mark Jindark."

Randy raised an eyebrow, he knew Keria would never cheat. The fact that Mark knew of his status with Keria made him blush of how she talk about him so often. "Yeah...nice to meet you."

Even though Randy was Keria's boyfriend, that didn't mean anything to Mark. Since rush week at their college, he couldn't't keep his eyes of her. It was such an innocence about her. "So...was I not told about the couples thing?" He look around and notice there were at least two or three couples as Billy made his way to him.

Billy nodded no."But Casey is kind of cutie. "

Mark observed the body of the much younger blonde who was having a conversation with Andrew. "Yeah...but I want her cousin."

Billy laugh. "That's not going to happened."

Mark shrug his shoulders. "It almost did" He raised an eyebrow.

Billy leaned in closer to his younger cousin. "...Is there something you need to tell me?"

Just then Torrie rush over to her boyfriend. "Baby we need man power for our lauggue."

Billy smiled and agreed to help, he then turned his attention back to Mark. "I'm not done with you bro, were going to finish this conversation!"

Mark smirk, and then turned his attention to Keria he gave her a wink and smile and she returned with a wave. Randy stared at him, was this weekend going to be good or bad?

--

_You're standing at the door  
I'm falling to the floor  
You look even better than you did before  
I'm staring at my feet  
Wondering if I can do this  
It's been a while but I couldn't forget you_

An hour later, everyone was ready to hit a few Jet nightclub. Dancing to Nelly Furtado's _Do It,_ and Billy paying for a round of drinks everyone was enjoying a good time. While John and Mark made a Tyra sandwhich, Trish and Keria danced with each other since their boyfriends wanted to gossip.

"So what's with Mark...he hot!" Trish tried yelling over the music.

Keria took a sip of her Malibu pineapple flavor mix with furit juice. "Nothing we met at rush week...that's all. He has a thing for me but I told him I'm taking."

Trish adjusted her strapless satin pink dress. "Well all I know is that if Randy ever give you any bullshit...take him!"

"I'll keep that in mind Trish." Keria laugh.

_Just a little look has got me feeling things  
Just a little touch has got me seeing things  
Just a little taste has got me off the chains  
Doing things that I don't want to_

Meanwhile on the other side of the dance floor. John and Tyra were heating things up, and Andrew and Casey were that far form distance. Tyra knew Andrew was paying attention so she decide to give it to him. She removed John's Dolce&Gabbana jacket, as she stared to feel on John's muscular arms. Test retaliated by playing with the bottom of Casey's American Appearl skirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked taking a sip of her Long Island ice tea.

"Nothing, well maybe something." Andrew grin as he pulled himself closer to Casey.

Apart of Casey wanted to faint, but she knew Keria would kill her if she ruin her Christian Louboutin heels. "Andrew...I'm really start to like you. And no it's not because I'm drunk."

"Yea? You like me for my body?" He joked.

"Shut up!" Casey laughed. "I don't know why yet. Just know I do...okay"

"Okay" Andrew turned Casey around so that now his lips were slightly kissing her on the neck. Casey felt a shiver roll down her spine. She giggled every time he kiss on her earlobe or neck. She felt the coner of Tyra's eyes on her just at that moment. She was never the type to cause any trouble but hey...what's the worst can happened. Casey pulled Andrew in for a passionate kiss.

"Maybe that will keep her form looking over here." Casey whispered into Andrew ear, she turned around so that her backside is now dancing on Andrew, and that Casey is facing Tyra. With a grin on her face Casey lip singed to the song

_Do it like you do it to me (I'm burning up)  
Do it like you do it to me (it's not enough)  
Do it like you do it to me just open up  
Don't you know how much I want you_

Tyra watched form the corner of her eye, but ironically she didn't care.She was in Vegas to have fun, not cerate old drama.

_---_

Meanwhile, Randy and Dave look on as everyone dance. Even though Randy had a possible love triangle of his own he wanted to discuss Dave's. After placing two shots of Jack in font of him, he sat next to his best friend. Dave gave him a odd look.

"Ummm...why are you making goodly eyes at me?" Dave joked.

"Stop playing with me man...did you or didn't you?" Randy asked.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Oh come on-"

"You did didn't you! Oh my God-" Randy's mouth drop.

Dave interrupted him. "What makes you think that?"

"Dude you didn't give me a answer when we were on the road." Randy drank a shot of his Jack Daniels. "Dave...London is my Godson, you've been my befriend since forever Melina is the bitch form hell and now she's nice?"

Dave looked at his best friend. "People change"

"No things change and the thing that change between you and your baby momma is your dick into her pussy." Randy said. Dave threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes at him. Randy continued. "Dude I'm not mad I'm just mad you didn't tell me about. Two years away in Miami and you and Melina are the happy married family."

"Dude don't go there. Don't even nothing is going on between me Melina and nothing happened in Miami between me and her." Dave confessed.

"...Okay, I'll drop it." Randy said calmly.

"Besides...your keeping a eye on me, you need to watch Keria." Dave spoke.

"Yeah right...Keria loves me" As soon as the words left Randy's mouth, there Keria was dancing with Mark.

-----

2:45 AM, The nightclub was still filling up and the drinks were flowing like water. Billy and Mark decide to take a rest and chill at bar.

"So.." Billy said.

"So...what?" Mark said.

"What almost happened?" Billy asked.

"Dude, nothing I was just playing" Mark smirk.

"Yeah right...I won't tell Torrie." Billy promise.

"It happened a long time ago, if I knew you were cool with her boyfriend...I wouldn've done it--"

"Done what?!" Billy asked anxiously.

"Well...we-"

Keria then interrupted Billy and Mark with Torrie hanging on her shoulder. "Kidman...she wasted."

Torrie nodded her head no. "Oh..what I'm not...drunk"

"Yes you are. Look you guys can stay here I'll take her back up staris." Billy said grabbing Torrie by the arm.

"I love you Billy." Torrie said in slurred words. "Where are we going?"

"I'll go with you...I got her shoes and purse" Keria said. "You coming?" She turned and asked Mark.

Mark looked where Randy was sitting. He was still talking to Dave. "Sure why not, maybe caught up on old times." Mark smirk.

As John sat next to Dave he notice Keria leaving. "Hey...where are they going?"

Randy turned around and saw Bill,Torrie, Keria, and Mark as the four left he wrap his hand around Keria's slender waist. Not only Randy, but the rest of the table notice when Mark turned around and spotted Randy's face. It was almost as if Mark was givning him a challange. Which he was. "_Your girl came here with you, but she leaving with me"_ The words played in Mark's head as he contuied to satre a Randy.Before finally leaving, Mark smirk.

"What was that about?" John questioned.

Randy shurg his shoulders." I dunno but I hate to remeber my first trip to Vegas is beating the hell out of someone"


	5. What happeneds in Vegas

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter and story to Kanye West mother who passed away last weekend. My prayers go out to him and his family. And since this story is set in California, this is also dedicate to those who lost their homes in the fire. Enjoy!! _He said She said_ is by Ashely Tisdale. Welcome back Y2J!**

Everyone woke up the next day around noon. Still exhausted form last night, Casey manged to gather strength and move her body form the King size bed she shared with Keria that night. As she walked toward the bathroom, she bump into Tyra. She was still amazed she look beautiful with out make-up. Tyra was doing her daily fiscal routine she smiled at Casey.

"Hey"

"Hi...I guess we missed breakfast huh?" Casey gave an awake laugh.

"Yeah guess so." Tyra looked at her through the mirror. "So...you like Andrew huh?"

Casey sat on the edge of the bathtub and brushed her teeth. "Yeah...I guess so."

"You guess so?" Tyra wanted to bring up the whole action on the dance floor but decide to keep it to herself.

Casey watched as Tyra rub lotion on her Carmel colored skin. "Yeah I hope that isn't a problem, do you mind if I ask you something though?"

"Sure" Tyra unwrap her long hair form the Chanel scarf.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Casey said making her way to the sink to spit out her toothpaste.

Tyra bit the bottom of her lip and look at her through the mirror. "No but...I think you should be asking him that?"

As she walked backing to rooms of the hotel, Casey stood there thinking could there be a possible chance that Andrew might still have feelings for Tyra.

---

Since everyone was in breakfast mode at 1:42 pm, they all decide to eat at the local 24 hour breakfast dinner. Randy and Keria decide to stay behind, as she slid on a pair of wide leg jeans form Stella McCarthy, Randy watched her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why dose it take you so long to get ready?" He ask.

Keria placed her hands on her hips. "Because" She walked over and straddle herself on his lap and kissed him on the for head." I have to look good for you, and that takes time."

Randy closed his eyes and grab his girlfriend by the ass. Keria giggled. "You make me feel so much special now."

"I know right." As they started to kiss she began to unbutton her white lace fitted top. As soon as everything got hot, Randy stop her.

"You you be mad if I told you something?"

Keria removed her face form his neck. "Like?"

"Like I'm interested in Princeton."

Keria then removed herself. "I thought you like Texas state? We where only a few hours away and now your going far East? You might as well went to Brown."

"Baby my dad-"

"Your dad, whatever happened to "I'm not gonna follow in my dad's footsteps I want to make my own"? Your moving farther and farther away form me. I'm going to be still in Arizona while you are at your Princeton?" Keria removed her body form her boyfriend and began to brush her hair.

"It's not that I'm doing it for my dad, but I'm just trying it out. And if I don't like it, I'll go back south."

"So when were you going to tell me this?" She asked.

"Soon."

"Yeah...uh-huh" Keria rolled her eyes."And what if you do like it what's going to happened to us?"

Randy placed his hands inside of the pockets of his Rock&Republic jeans. "I dunno...I'm sure Mark i'll help you figure that out."

Keria rasied her perfectly arch eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean Orton?"

Randy nod his head no he didn't feel like getting' into another argument."Nothing are you ready to go eat?" And knowing Keria, she wans't going to let this go.

---

Hours later, everyone met up at Billy, Mark, and Torrie's suit at the Palms. Andrew, Tyra, Dave, and Billy were playing poker, while others shared a few drinks. Expect Torrie who was not ready for two hangover in a row. Keria sat quietly by the pool until she was joined by Billy's cousin Mark. He sat down next to her.

"How is it going?" he asked her.

"Good and you?" She smiled.

"Fine as long as your boyfriend and his homes don't decide to hurt me."

"What reason would you have?"

"I don't think their fond of me." Mark smirk.

"Well I dunno...your cool wit me." Keria laugh

"You guys seem kind of distance at lunch today? What's up?" Mark asked.

Keria sighed. "Randy maybe going to Princeton."

_"Oh yes"_ Mark said in his head. "Damn...you going with him?"

"I'm not that smart and my dad dosen't have strings to pull to get me there, But whatever happen eds happen eds." Keria shrugs her shoulders.

Mark wrap his arm around hers. "Well you always got me buddy."

Keria smiled. "Yeah...I do huh"

_Meanwhile..._

Dave and Trish then finally caught some alone time together since they been in Vegas. As they were standing on the balcony watching the lights of the strip, Dave pulled out a small plastic ring he placed it on Trish's right hand middle finger.

"I though you got this for London.?" She smiled.

"No...it's for you." Dave smiled. "Since were here we might as well."

"Oh whatever!" She laughed. "I'm not pulling a Britney. And besides, I want a lavish big white wedding"

"White? Yeah right" Dave laugh as he pulled her in closer to him. "But I'll give you the world."

" I really love you." Trish looked into the brown eyes of her boyfriend.

"I really love you too." David kiss her. "And there's no one and I mean no could come between that."

In return Trish gave him a smile, hoping that it was true. The two years they spent together was her best.

---

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressing'  
Just look at the way that he dressing'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

Wee hours later, while the lovers wanted to stay in. Andrew, Tyra, John, Mark, and Casey decide to go out again that night. Casey decide to stay in the car and talk to Andrew.

"So last night, great kiss by the way-"

"Sorry I don't know what happened. I guess in the heat of the moment type thing." Casey moved in closer to Andrew. "So Andrew-"

He interrupted her. "Call me Test."

"Okay Test, (she giggles) I'm really starting to like you...a lot." Casey said not taking her eyes of his browns ones.

"Same here, I think there could be something."

"I know and want there to be something, but I have to ask you this one question before we get deep feelings into this."

"Let me guess Tyra?" Andrew knew already. "Were just friends, nothing is going on I'm really into you."

Casey smiled went form ear to ear. "Good" As she moved in for a kiss, she felt a shiver all over her body as Andrew's manly hands grab her by her tiny waist. Her heart pound every time their tongues touch. After their making out session, the two finally made their way into the night club. Casey's face was flush and felt his kisses all over her body and I mean all over her body. She gave her a seductive look. "_I can't wait to have sex with him."_

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's blowing your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said._

_---_

Before going to bed and after giving Andrew a kiss goodnight. Casey walked into her suit that she shared with Tyra and sometimes Keria, Trish, and Torrie. Walking slowly towards the bathroom, she heard sounds as if someone was crying. When she opened the door she discovered Torrie cutting up cocaine and sniffing it. Casey stared at her with a blank look on her face. Torrie did the same, she was to high to make sense of anything.

"Want some?" Torrie asked her.

"No" Still in shock, she never seen anyone do drugs in front of her. "What?...Why are you?"

"Your going to questioned me too huh?" Torrie slowly removed herself form the sink until she callaps. Casey caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa...that's no 132 pounds" Casey grunt. "Come on Torrie I'll help you."

"I don't need your help I'm fine!" Torrie gathered her strength back and slowly walked towards the bed and clasp on it. Casey check to see if she was still alive.

"Thank God" She whispered in a low voice. She went back into the bathroom and cleaned up after Torrie mess. And what a mess it was. What and why ran through Casey's head as she cleaned the coke up form the marble stain counter top of the bathroom.She wanted so bad to tell her Keria but at the same wanted to mind her own bussiness. So until Torrie talks what happeneds in Vegas...stays in Vegas.


	6. Case of the Ex

The following morning, Billy invited everyone up to his suit for brunch. Apparently he had some news to tell everyone and he couldn't wait. Keria gave a slight wave to Mark, and he did the same but with a flirty smile on his face.

Randy turned to John. "Please don't hold me back if I decide to kick his ass."

John raised an eyebrow. "Was that a retorcial question?"

"Everyone as you all know Torrie and I have been together for almost five years, despite what I did in the past. Torrie was the only girl I'm in love with." Billy pulled out a Tiffany's box. The girls jaw drop. "Your perfect in every way-"

"Yeah so you think" Casey mumbled under her breath.

Billy continued. "So" He got down one knee.He opened the Tiffany's box and there it was. A diamond the size of an eyeball.6.1/2 kart diamond ring was slid on the finger of Torrie Wilson.

"Oh my God!" Torrie was earthier going to overdose or faint.

"Will you marry me?" Billy asked.

Torrie looked at everyone and then at Billy. "...Yes!"

With cheers and hooting everyone congratulated Torrie and Billy. "Okay now for the hard part...Steve Austin." Billy said.

"My dad will be understanding, he knows were in love." Torrie kissed him.

"Yeah but that dosen't stop him form hating me though." Billy said.

Torrie cup her fiance by the face with her hands. "Don't worry...my dad loves you."

As Torrie made her way over to the ladies, all three act blindsided to the fact her ring was so huge.

"That's beautiful." Trish gasp at the sight of it.

Torrie blush. "Honestly you guys I did not know he was going to do this." She looked back at her ring. "I'm going to be bride! Ahhhhh!"

"As soon as we get back to LA were planning, winter or spring wedding I'm so excited." Trish and Torrie squealed like school girls. Casey watched as her cousin crew made gushy faces and irritating noises over Torrie's rings. But that was soon block by the imagines of Andrew and her dancing, kissing, making love. Casey soon drifted off into her own little Andrew and Casey's world.

---

Hours later the gang hit the road and back to Los Angeles. Mark was approach by Keria the smell of her Burrberry perfume hit his nose.

"So are you going back to Arizona or what?" She asked.

"Naw...I'm going to stay here for the whole summer."

Keri smiled."Good. I'll guess I'll be seeing more of you?"

Mark wink. "...Yeah guess so."

On the drive back home, Billy decide to bring the conversation back up that he didn't finish with his cousin. "It's just me and you in this car now no interruptions...what happened with you and Keria?"

Mark played like he didn't hear him. "So what are the duties of the best man, I need to know."

Billy playfully punch him. "Dude, come on"

"It's nothing serious, it was just a kiss we made out." Mark smirk.

"Why is that smirk on your face?" Billy asked.

"Because remember when you said that Keria and I would never happened. Well Randy is going to Princeton and Keria is staying at ASU."

Billy caught on to what his little cousin was saying. "You slick fucker-I don't even want to know what you have in mind. Don't tell me."

Mark licked his lips."I'll show you better than I can tell you ...cuz"

"Their in love you home wrecker, it won't happened."

Mark shrug his shoulders still with a smirk on his face. "You'll see"

---

The next day the ladies decide to have a afternoon to themselves playing tennis at the Bel-Air country club. While on brake form playing, Torrie, Keria, Tyra, and Trish sat down in their usual spot near the pool. While washing a few glasses, a worker standing next to Melina notice the look on her face.

"Hey...what in you?" She asked.

"That's her...the girl I was telling you about. Trish" Melina spoke. "What should I do?"

"Play nice?"

As Melina walked over toward Trish's table. Torrie notice the look on her Friend's face. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"I did...it's Melina."

All three ladies turn in unison. Melina approach the table. "Hi ladies...hi Trish. What can I get for you today?"

"Oh nothing...I'm fine." Trish said playing with her nails. "I didn't know you were still here?"

"Excuse me." Melina said feeling offend.

"I didn't know that you were still in Los Angeles I thought you were just here for the weekend. You work here?" Trish finally laid her golden brown eyes on Melina.

"Actually I'm living with Dave's grandmother until the summer is over with. It was just a good idea to me to be with my son during the summer." Melina cock an eyebrow.

Trish gave Torrie a look. "Wow...I was very unaware of all this information."

"I'll take water." Tyra said.

"Okay...I'll be right back with your water. Enjoy the rest of your evening ladies."

As Melina walked away Tyra playfully hit Trish on the arm. "She's nice, how come you didn't let her bring you anything-"

"Are you kidding me home girl would have put something in my drink. Dave didn't tell me that she was staying her the whole summer." Trish nodded her head.

"Maybe he forgot." Keria twirled her tennis racket.

"Keria please. I'm out...I have a bone to pick with one David Batista?" Trish gathered her things.

"Your leaving, I thought were going to play another set?" Torrie winched.

"Naw..I got man business now see you later."

Melina watch form the bar as Trish left. "Whoa she is exactly as what you describe...flawless."

Melina crossed her arms. "Yeah...but her money and beauty dosen't live up to what Dave and I share."

"And what's that?" Her close co-worker asked.

"I believe he's in love with me. It's fate, what happened between Dave and I back in Miami was...fate."

---

As Trish waited for valet to arrive in front of the country club, she took a second look at the man who was standing two feet form her. The young man did the same, then a smile came upon his face.

"Beautiful Trish Stratus, waiting on your Mercedes I suppose?" The Blondie haired man asked.

Trish grin. "Chris Jericho...wow" The ex boyfriend of Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho in the flesh. The former lovers greeted each other with a hug. "How long has it been three years since you left me without a trace.

"Trish...I don't like to talk about the past." Chris said. He took a step back and look at Trish. "Well it's obvious you've been doing grate."

"You too you look better not so-"

"Strung out on Heroin --"

"I was going to say rock star but that too. Daddy was gonna cut you form the turstfund?" Trish laughed.

"Actually no, I can still be a rock star minus the drugs...clean for a year and eight months."

"That's grate...I'm happy for you Chris." Trish smiled. As the valet handed her the key to her car, she tip him and look back at Chris.

"It's been nice seeing though."

Chris rushed up toward Trish."There's this group that up and coming at the Roxy, and--"

"Are you asking me out on a date Jericho?" Trish asked as Jericho closed the door behind her.

He smirk. "Maybe" He handed her a pass to the show. "Meet around seven-ish. unless you still guess you have the same parents who called the police on me."

"I'll meet you on the strip, see you later then?"

"Yeah...bye Trish." Trish decide to pass up the argument with Dave and went straight home to find something to wear. If Dave could keep a secret so could she.


	7. Some one has a secret

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy chapter 10!!!**

Later that same day, Randy decied to pay his girlfriend a visit at her Beverly Hills home. Keria answered the door wearing Pink shorts and a white tanktop. Her newly dyed back to light blonde hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Hey" She greeted.

"Hey" He spoke. After giving eachother a hug the pair made their way into the living room.The two sat colse to eachother on the white sofa. "I feel really distant form you Keria."

"Same her, now that your going to Princeton...I'm really going to feel distnace." Keria looked into the blue eyes of Randy.

"I know...I came here to give you this." Randy pulled out a ring form the pocket of his Prada jacket. Keria eyes widen and her heart almost stop. "It's not what you think, it's just-"

"This is your moms engament ring." Keria kept looking at it.

"I know but-"

She interuppted him again." Your grate-grandmother, your grandmother had this ring."

"Baby listen...please. Clam down." He laughed. "One day were going to be married and I'm going to give you everything in the world. I didn't come here to propose I came her to give this ring. It means the world to my family and you mean the world to me." As he slid the vingate diamond ring on Keria left hand middle finger she gasp.

"I don't mean to be a drama queen but I think I'm going to faint." She leaned in a kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you."

---

Later that night Casey and Andrew enjoyed a show on the famous LA strip. Just walking and talking both enjoyed eachothers company. As the two walked doen the strip hold eachother pinky, they conversated.

"I had so much fun here I don't want to leave. The only problem in LA is there are to many poeple." Casey sat on a nerby bench.

"Yeah but you'll get use to it though." Andrew said looking at her and playing with her gloden blonde hair. "I really had fun in Vegas."

Both laughed. Casey moved in colser. "Yeah?"

Andrew's lips touched Caseys. Like in Vegas, Casey felt the shiver and chill through her body all over again.

_Meanwhlie..._

After the show, Tirsh and Chris decied to take a walk through the LA strip. "So it looks like your doing good Jerhico. Big bands in LA, I'm very proud of you." Trish said in an English accient.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, thanks that means a lot coming form you. It really dose after-."

Trish interuppted him."Chris I'm over all the drama that you gave to me I forgiven you." Trish smiled.

"So are you seeing anyone?" He ask not looking at Trish, he didn't want her to see the light blush on his face.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Trish asked.

"I ask you first." Chris laughed. "No I'm not."

"Yes it's been almost two years with me and him." Trish smiled thinking about her and Dave.

Chris digs his hands into the pockets of his Lucky brand Jeans. "Oh...that's good." Chris bit the bottom of his lower lip.

"How about we go to Pazzo's and get some ice cream...my treat." Trish smlied.

"Alright"

---

The next night, Torrie and Billy invited everyone to their engagment party. The event was held at their backyard of their Newprot home, everything was perfect. Until Dave pulled Trish to the side.

"So what did you do last night?" He ask her.

"Nothing just hang with a friend."

Dave gave her a look." ...a friend name Jericho, Andrew saw you two. What your keeping secrets form me now?"

Trish rasied her eyebrow. "Are you serious right now. Secerts? You didn't tell me about Melina staying her for the summer and with your grandmother. How come I wasn't informed about that?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "It's none of your bussiness-"

"It's none of my bussiness, I'm un aware of Melina not staying her in LA?" Trish wispered louldly. "Are you serious right now Dave?"

"What do you want me to do I can't stop her form seeing London that's his mom."

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if she's more." Trish stromed off and joined Tyra and Torrie.

"Trish! What the hell that's suppose to mean?!" Dave yelled. After claming down he entered the back yard and saw someone he wish he really didn't see. Melina was a caterrer severing food at the engaement party. The two both wave and gave eachother weak smlies.

Elsewhere...

After Torrie filled her nose up with coke, she headed outside to be the perfect host and the begain the her perfect life with her perfect husband.

"Hi Trish where's Dave?" Torrie saidd giving Trish a hug.

"I don't know, we got into a little arugment about Melina again, just because I went out with Chris lastnight-"

Keria interuppted her. "Wait...Chris? As in Chris Jericho...like in your ex-boyfriend Chris Jericho?"

"After I left the country club I saw him outside and we talked and he invited me to a show that his friends were giving at the Roxy. No big deal." Trish adjested her white satin strapless mini dress.

"Yes it is!" Tyra laugh. "How did he find out?"

"Andrew saw us. I guess he was with Casey and-" She notice Keria's ring. "Whoa...whats going on? Is that what I think it is?"

"No it isnt." Keria bulshed. "It's a 'were in love and no one or nothing can come between us ring'"

Tyra glanced at Mark as he was making his way towards her. "You sure about that?"

"Hi ladies." Mark greeted. The ladies return with a hello in a unsion. He smiled. "Keria you look...grate."

"Thank you" Keria smiled. She was wearing a v neck satin purple dress form BEBE that complented her bust line and her curves. "You look really nice too."

"Why thank you" Mark smlied then looked at her. "Keria...I know this is maybe a worng time to say this-you already probly know this but I like you a lot. A bit more than just a friend."

Keria looked around to spot Randy hoping that he wouldnt over hear the conversation and explode. "Look...Mark-"

"Hey-Keria I know whats coming next, you don't even have to say anything. That's just something I wanted you to know...that's all." Mark took a sip of his drink." And whatever happeneds I'm here as a friend."

Keria twriled the blonde ends of her hair. "Thank you."

Mark moved in colser to Keria "But you have to admit, I don't mean to bring up the past but we have cheminsrty." Said referring to their three month ago hook up.

Gettin the feeling that she was being watch and a bit uncomfortable Keria wanted to end this conversation. "Look...I really don't want to talk about-" Keria turned away to see her cousin.

"Cheminstry?" Casey raised her eyebrow. "Keria do you have a sceret?"

---

Minutes later, after the engaement was accounce Tyra was sitting alone at her table. Andrew soon joined her placeing her faveorit furit in fornt of her. "Ah you remeber pineapples."

"How could I forget we did date Tyra." Andrew grab a slice. "You remeber what I use to do with this?" He smirk.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like you remesiaceing on what you did to me with this furit Andrew."

"Were not serious Ty were just dating." Andrew spoke. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where? No Andrew I'm here for Torrie." Tyra said.

"Let's go somewhere anywhere."

Tyra rasied her eyebrow. "What about Casey-"

"What about her?"

_Meanwhlie..._

Keria joined her father Shawn and his wife Stephaine at a nearby table.

"So are you next on the list?" Setphaine joked with Keria.

Shawn didn't take too likely to the joke. "Your funny honey."

She laughed at the expression on her fathers face. "Daddy you don't have to worry, were gettin married but not now." Keria blush playing with the ring Randy had given her last night. When she looked up she saw both Mark and Randy talking.

"Look I just want you to know there's nothing going on between me and Keria." Mark spoke.

"I really don't think this is the time to have this conversation." Randy didn't give Mark any eyecontact. "Besides I have nothing to worry about."

Mark cocky side then enter into his body. "Regardless of what you have and your daddy's net worth, I'm pretty sure you have a lot to worry about."

"And that's suppose to mean?" Randy finally lock eyes on Mark. As both men stood face to face with each other, Dave step up behinde Randy. "Is there a problem?"

As Keria turned her head she notice the tention and intense face both Mark and Randy were giving eachother. "Oh shit" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.


	8. Billy and Torrie's secret

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!!!!! I know this chapter is a bit long but it's the best.**

Mark walked away knowing good well Dave would have beating the hell out of him. Just before Keria was to remove herself form her seat. Casey sat her back down.

"Oh no...you have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Casey." Keria said.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Chemistry?-" Before she could utter another word she notice Andrew was no where to be found. "Wait...you've seen Drew?"

As Trish twirled her Blackberry on the table Dave soon sat beside her. He notice the look on her face and could tell that she was upset.

"So are we going to talk about this?" He ask.

"That's just it I'm tried of talking David."

After hearing Trish say his full name he knew it what time it was. Melina watch as Dave tried to comfort Trish, whatever he was saying wasn't working for her. Moments later Trish left and Melina made her way to the table and sat next to him.

"Is everything alright?" She ask knowing good well it wasnt.

"I not sure." Dave rub the temple of his head. "I'm just so confused right now."

"Well sorry if I caused any issues."

Dave looked at her. "Naw Trish is just a brat, and spoiled she'll get over it."

"I was thinking maybe if your not busy tomorrow, you mind taking London to his game? I thought I was going to have time but this dinner came up at the last minute so..."

"Sure, anything. Melina I'm really glad you stop begin a nag." Dave laughed. "It makes things so much easier."

Melina laughed. "Yeah...I think so too."

---

While eating their Ice cream in the front seat of Andrew's BMW Tyra and Andrew laughed by making fun of people who walked by.

"I forgot how mean you were." Andrew laughed.

"Me...not me. But come on were in California were bounds to see freaky looking people. You remember that time that tall chick tried to hit on you?"

"It wasn't a chick it was a tranny and I didn't know-"

"Your dumb ass flirted back with her man(laughs) that shit was funny."

He took a swallow of his chocolate shake. "Whatever."

"Is this the same BMW I scratch up in the school parking lot that day?" Tyra ask.

"Yeah I just got it painted a different color." He gave her a look. "I could have kick your ass that day."

"You deserved it besides it was what a year or two ago." Tyra took her spoon and played in her ice cream. "What's the story with you and Casey?"

Andrew took his hand and rub it on her soft brown Carmel skin. "Nothing...just hanging."

"It seem more than hanging in Vegas." She said.

"Jealous?" He cock an eyebrow.

Tyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah...right. Were are we going now?"

"Back to your place." He begun to move in closer to her the sent of her Barberry perfume drove him into a frenzy. "So I can take the pineapple and..."

Tyra giggled. "Andrew stop" She said but not defending herself physically. In fact she like it even more than when Andrew and her were going out. The BMW 760Li is a very big a spacious car but not enough, maybe back in high school but now Tyra got a cramp in her leg. "Let's back to my house were it...comfortable."

---

As Casey went to use the rest room, she found Torrie with her head face down on the counter top and her arms covering her head.

"Hey Tor..rie. Torrie?" Casey looked around she got scared. Torrie didn't move. "Torrie?" She touch her, finally moving her arms Torrie's body fell to the floor. "Oh shit." She reach inside of Torrie's clutch to call for 911. Casey just held on to Torrie let's pray unconscious body.

"Hello I need a ambulance to 5 sunset vis"

_Moments later..._

As everyone waited outside of the waiting room, Casey and everyone else look suspicious of Tyra and Andrew showing up together."Is she okay?" Andrew ask only looking at Randy, who was smirking at him. Trish grab Tyra by the arm.

"What...Tyra, " She couldn't't get the words out. "Ummmm...you mean."

"I didn't do anything. We just went for ice cream." Tyra bit the bottom of her lip.

Trish raised her eyebrow. "...You slut!"

As Billy came out of Torrie's room he entered the waiting room were everyone was. "She going to be fine she was just exhausted."

Everyone held their heart as relief. Casey rolled her eyes and muttered. "Yeah right"

Tyra heard her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Mike and Steve soon arrived. "What happened?"

"She's going To be alright she's was just exhausted. To much work." Billy said not looking Steve in the eye.

"Can we see her?" Mike ask.

"I'm not sure..you can come with me to see-"

Mike look at his dad. "You coming dad?"

Steve nod his head. "Yeah...I want to talk to them a minute."

As Billy and Mike made their way to Torrie's doctor, Steve Austin looked at Keria, Casey, Mark, Trish, Andrew, Dave, Tyra, Randy, and a friend of Billy's. "So...is anyone going to tell me what's really going on?"

All nine of the youngsters looked at each other. "Billy just said so."

"So..how do I know that's really the reason-"

Mark calmly spoke up defending his cousin. "What you think he's lying?"

"Yeah and to tell you the Truth if I found out that he had any involvement in this I'll beat the hell out of him and you too son since you want it to make it your business!" By this time Steve Austin was in his face and did't gie a crap about getting' lock up when it came to his daughter.Mark cockiness was lowered and he just looked the other way. Dave and Randy looked at each other, he notice the smirk on Randy's face.

"No again...you know anything that's going on?" He ask everyone and in unison they said no. Except Casey. Steve bit his lip. "...Alright get home guys."

---

Around 2am Casey was still up watching music videos on MTV, the vibration form her phone scared her as she rec vied a text message from test.

Text:frmAndrew: wat u doin? U still up?

Casey didn't want to answer but instead she did.

TextfrmCasey:Yea...Tyra still with you?

TextfrmAndrew: No, that's why you were giving me the cold shouder at the hospital earlier?

TextfromCasey: Wow ding ding you've guess right...why did you just leave? If you weren't interested in me you could have just said so Andrew. Just don't ditch me!!

TextfrmAndrew: I didn't ditch you Casey-

TextfrmCasey: What the you call it?

TextfrmAndrew: ...We went for ice cream

TextfrmCasey: Yeah along with your cake and eat it too Im tried call me when you know what you want

Then got so upset and turned her phone completely off and toss it on the sofa in her room. "Fuckin tard"

---

As Trish was on her way out the door, Dave showed up wearing black and his hair in a low cut. He knew what he was doing, Trish loved him in black and with his hair in a low cut. (And so do I) Trish bit her lip to control the seductively look she was about to give him but she was still upset with him. "I'm going to see Torrie"

Dave grab her by the arm and pulled her back inside of the house. Trish whined. "Dave!"

"Listen you spoil brat! I love you I do and I was wrong for not telling you about Melina but you are the love of my life, and London is my son I'm not going to choose-"

Trish interrupted. "Dave-"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Melina is the mother of my child that's the only reason she's around and that's it. Please tell me that's the last time I'm going to have to go over with you on this?"

"But Dave-"

"Shut the hell up and just say yes Trish Stratus." He looked at her.

She rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine you won't hear me bitch about it again."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you, and no more secrets either"

"Promise"

"Is anyone upstairs?" He ask.

"Just the staff why?"

"Because ...make up sex" He laughed.

"Dave no, not now I have to go see Torrie!" He laughed he pick her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"She can wait an hour."

---

As Torrie and Billy sat in Torrie's hospital bed she flip through channels. "So what did my dad say?"

"He didn't believe me, I thought you were done with this shit Torrie!" Billy said. "If my family finds out about this?"

"Your family? Billy we-"

"Hey!!!!" Tyra and Keria said in unisons. Tyra hug Billy . "Hey!"

"Hi Ty...I'll let you girls get some time with her. I'll be back later. " He said kissing Torrie on the fore head.

"Do you feel any better?" Keria asking placeing the flowers in a water next to her bed.

"A bit the doctor said it was just that I need rest."

"Yeah I know with planning the wedding and your modeling I know you just need to sit your ass down somewhere?" Tyra said jokeing with Torrie as she slid off her Tory Burch flats.

"Speaking of ass, yeah lets talk about that Miss Tyra Lewis.-" Torrie sat up in her bed.

"Yeah and excatly who was in that ass last night." Keria laughed looking through her Kennth Jay Lane clutch purse.. "I mean that was rude."

"He ask me to leave with him not the other way around Keke." Tyra said. "Besides what Casey knwo won't hurt him." she licked her lips.

"Whatever I'm not gettin invloved." Keria said going through her L.A.M.B. oversized clutch purse. "So when will you be out of here?"

Torrie twriled her fingers. "Soon...did Casey say anything like how she found me. I was really out of it." She hoped Casey hadn't mention what she saw that night in Vegas.

Keria gave Torrie a werid look. "No...why?"

"No reason Just ask."

As Steve Austin made his way towards Torrie's room, he stop the doctor that was taking care of her. "Hey doc, Setve Austin Torrie's father is she okay to have visits?"

"Sure go right on in Mr. Austin."

Before the doctor turned around Steve stop him by tapping him on the shoulder. "So what really happened doc."

"Torrie? She was exhuas-"

"I know my daughter and for some reason she's been acting werid lately. I know the Kidman's are rich as hell, but is your license worth takin if you don't give me correct information?" Steve said in a low voice.

"Torrie seemed like she almost overdose on uppers and downers but there were a few traces of cocciane in her system." The doctor then quicky worte down a number."Maybe this can help you."

As he handed the number to Steve, he glanced at it. He couldn't believe that he was going through the same problem with Torrie and Mike's mom again. But this time emotionly he couldn't remove himslfe form Torrie like he did her mother. But the first thing that came to his mind is should he kick ass first and ask questions last?


	9. Good girl gone bad

**I hope every enjoyed their holiday!!!!**

After their manic shopping spree, Trish, Tyra rested at Keria's house.

"I can't believe all the shit you bought." Trish laughed holding up a pair of$741.00 Christian Loubtain shoes.

"Randy left for the weekend to visit Princeton so...I had to occupy my time." Keria spoke as she placed her bags inside of her walk-in closet. Just then Casey entered her room wearing a pair of 7 for all Mankind jeans and a button up top with her hair in a ponytail. Trish excused herself as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"You look cutie. Let me guess a date with Test again?" Keira said.

Casey blushed. "Duh...were really getting along." She gave Tyra a under eyed look. Tyra continued to pick her nails but returned the glare look. Casey continued to talk to her cousin. "So tonight were going to Blacksteel. I'm actually thinking about transferring to UCLA"

"Because of him? That's stupid Case. You know I did come to ASU because you were going there to and know your thinking about a transfer?" Keria crossed her arms.

"Clam down I'm just thinking about it-"

"Keria can I talk your cousin alone?"

_'I don't think that's a good idea'_ ran through Keria head. "Uhh sure."

After Keria closed the door to her room. Calmly Tyra spoke. "It's so high school what your doing, throwing up random things in my face about my ex and you and what you guys do."

"What? It gets to you?"

"A bit but I'm over that chapter in my life, I've grown up out of it. " Tyra finally shot her a look. "But I'm not worried though because after he's done with you are still with you he will still be in love with me."

Casey sucked her teeth. " Excuse me but I have a date to get ready for. I don't understand how you two dated anyway you have nothing in common."

Tyra rose up and placed her hands on her hips. "Besides our skin color, and were we grew up yes we don't have anything in common. But I'm gonna tell ya like this Casey-"

Casey cut Tyra off by walking toward the door and closing it behind her. "No this bitch didn't just walk her ass..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Yeah that's sounds fun...okay I'll meet you there...bye." Trish press the end button on her phone. Keria sat beside her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Jericho, he wanted to know if I wanted to hang wit him and a few of his friends at Big Wang's."

Keria eyes widen. "Oh really"

"Were friends Dave and I have a understanding and besides he won't know he's out of town with Randy." Trish smiled. "Come let's go were not doing anything else tonight."

"Okay let me get my purse."

"Invite Mark." Trish smiled

Keria raised her eyebrow. "Are you trying to start trouble?"

"...Maybe then we both can be in trouble together"

-----

As they arrived at Big Wang's, they spotted Jericho and a few of his friends right away. Keria also caught Mark's eye at the bar.They were all banging their head to a local LA band.

"Hey beautiful!" Jericho greeted Trish with a hug. "Guys this is Trish Trish these are bums." 

They laughed. "You actually went with this guy?" One guy said as he looked Trish form head to toe.

"Shut up don't be rude." Jericho threw a chicken bone across the table. "You came alone?"

"No I'm here with Keria she's at the bar with her friend." Trish pointed.

"Oh. Dave know your here?" He asked.

"No. It's our little secret." Trish smiled.

"Okay I won't tell." He laughed

_Elsewhere..._

"Hey stranger haven't heard form ya in a while." Mark said greeting Keria with a hug. "You look sexy even with a trucker hat on."

Keria laughed. "Thanks." She pulled her Ed Hardy hat up so she could look at Mark's face. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Randy know you here?"

"No. He's out of town." Keria sip on her lemoned. "Checking up Princeton.

Mark then raised his eyebrow. "I thought you were a good girl?"

"What? I can't go out and hang with my friend?" She threw her hands up in the air.

He then gave her a seductive look. "You want me don't you?-"

"Oh my God!" She laughed

"Just admit Keria, look you marry him then we'll runaway together with his inheritance"

Both laughed. "Your crazy."

"For you." He kept his stare on Keria. "Did you ever tell him about us?"

"There was nothing to tell it was just a kiss.-"

"You sure about that?"

That was a question Keria wasn't ready to ask. Keria just gave him a smile and turn her direction to the television. Good girl gone bad?

----

After their dinner date, Andrew and Casey headed straight for the the guest house of Andrew's place. As clothes were begin removed Casey stop while Andrew kiss and suck on her neck.

"What?" He ask removing his jeans.

"Nothing." She notice that he was larger than she's ever had. "Just do it slow."

He kissed her on the neck and then again on the lips. "No problem."

Andrew kissed her neck again and then slowly slid his tongue towards her bellybutton ring. Casey moaned as he was trace her bikini line with his tongue. He smirk when he notice the smile on her face. That's when he made his way back up and kissed her on the shoulder, then again on the neck he began to suck it.

"Ahh" She moaned. He knew just the right amount of skin to make her body shake.

Andrew then wrap Casey'd legs around him. She held him by the waist while Andrew slowly entered inside of her. She watched as his eyes rolled into the back if his head full of escasty, Andrew began to get a rhythm. Casey's moaning was a the perfect turn on to him.

"You wett for me baby?" He groaned into her ear.

"Yeah. Ahh"

-----

Keria awoke when she heard the vibration of her sidekick 3 went off. "Hello" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey baby. Sorry to wake you." Randy spoke softly into the phone. "I just called to because I haven't talk to since I left."

"Oh okay I miss you when are you coming back?" She ask.

"Soon." Randy said.

"You like it so far?" She asked.

"Yeah it's cool." Randy inhaled deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. Call when your dad's jet land."

"I will bye."

"Bye"

Keria then looked at the clock on her phone and it was 1:32am. She need to hurry home before her dad ask any questions. As she slowly removed her body form the bed he grab her by the arm.

"Did we fall asleep?" Mark ask.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go?" Keria said.

"So soon?" He smirk.

"Yeah...bye Mark."


	10. Borken

**Okay this is the chapter that everyone wants and have been waiting to happened!! Here goes enjoy. _Soul mate _is by Natasha Bedingfield.**

Weeks later Torrie was released form the hospital and returned back home to Los Angeles, she felt like she needed to get away form Newport for a while and just have some hang time with her father and brother. She tossed her black Yves Saint Laurent purse in the chair and flop down on her queen size bed. She thought no one was home until she felt like someone was watching her.

"Oh dad!" She laughs. "You scared me...what's up?"

Steve was standing in the door way. "Hey sweet face. What you doing back in LA?"

"I wanted to come home, the doctor said I needed to rest." Torrie then sat at the end of her bed. "Then I'll go back to doing my modeling and working on the wedding-"

"You think you can rest a few weeks off form an overdose?"

Torrie gave her father the look of how did he know. "What? Dad I fainted-"

"Torrie don't lie to me you want to end up like your mother?!" Steve yelled. "Why were or still is taking uppers and downers?"

Torrie whole body then shook, her hands trembled. "You don't understand-"

"Yes I do! Your not going back to Newport until your better! Hell as long as I'm alive- Billy got you into this didn't he."

"What?! You can't tell me what to do I'm twenty years old dad!" Torrie raised her voice.

Steve walked towrads her. What happened to his little girl? "You know your right." Steve knew he could no longer control her anymore. Threats, no phone, no car, those days were over. "I can't tell you what to do" He opened the door. "So go, go back out there in the real world. I think that's what you need to bring you back to your sense." He tossed her bags into the hallway. "Go ahead...get out!" Then he looked at her and notice that she wasn't little girl who use to run to him when she had pigtails or a scar on her knee. "If that's the life you want."

After getting the door slammed in her face. Torrie pack her things into her SUV and headed over to keira's house. Which probably wasn't a good idea. She thought about Shawn question her and her drug use so she headed to Hollywood to her and Billy's condo. She hated the fact that her father compared her to her mom. A junkie and straight drug addicted mother...and Torrie blamed it all on her dad that her and her mother were in the situation their in. It was all Steve Austin's fault.

--

Later that night, John Cena and his family was throwing not only a fourth of July party but his going away party as well. John was going to the Marines and was leaving a few days. Close friends and family arrived and everyone congratulated John. As Keira and Randy arrived to John's house, she wondered why her boyfriend was so quiet the whole drive.

"Is there something bothering you? You sure your okay?" Keira ask.

"The only thing bothering me is you asking me what's bothering me."

"Fine forget it." Keira opened her door and walk straight into John's backyard. Randy stayed behind in the car.What was borthering her boyfriend she didn't know. But Casey sure did she saw the facial expression on her cousin's face when she entered the party.

_Hours before..._

_Keria was trying on her red strapless summer dress form BCBG when her cousin Casey furiously opened the door._

_"Why did you tell on me Keira?"_

_Keria turned around. "I didn't I just told my dad-"_

_"Oh right and you didn't think Uncle Shawn wasn't going to tell mt mom, your auntie, his sister? Dumb ass!"_

_"Hey I was only looking out for you? Casey that's stupid you and Andrew-"_

_Casey slammed the door and didn't let her cousin finishes what she had to say. She heard the door bell and answered it with a attitude but smile when she opened and behind it was Randy Orton._

_"Hey Casey, Keira ready?"_

_"She'll be down in a minute. I have something to tell you but I don't think I should because of the girl code."_

_Randy raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"_

_"Keria and Mark hook-up a few months back and I'm not sure if you and Keira were broken up or too a break or--"_

_Just then Keira came downstairs . "Hey baby!" She kissed him on the cheek. "You sure you don't want a ride with us?-"_

_"Oh I'm sure I'll wait for Andrew"_

"Hey...what's wrong?" She asked already knowing.

"Randy begging...Randy" Keira pouted. "You seen John?" She looked around asking Andrew.

"He's inside."

After a while Randy calmed himself down enough to make his way in and greeted John with a hug and sat by Dave and Andrew.The played poker and conversed. They ask why he was so quiet and he told them.

"You sure?" Dave ask. "She might like you."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!!!"

He looked at his cards. "Honestly I thought Keira was different."

"Well I'm glad Trish and I have a understanding with everything no more lies, no-"

Andrew laughed. "Yeah no more lies. Females will always lie their sneaky."

---

On the opposite side of the backyard,Tyra, Keria, and Trish talked. "What's with Randy?"

"I dunno? When you find out tell me." Keria pouted staring at her boyfriend across the the backyard.

"Well my dad it was okay for us to go to Paris before we go back to school and everything. I just hope Torrie is feeling better by then." Trish stated.

"Ahh I can't wait to go to Paris to shop and ...shop." Tyra laughed.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun I can't wait either." Keria said.

"Yeah and so is this" Tyra gave Keria the heads up on Mark, Billy, Torrie and a few others that arrived. "Yeah...this is going to be another interesting night." She said remembering the fight that almost broke out at Torrie and Billy's engagement party.

"Torrie are you okay?" John asked asked, as he greeted her with a hug.

"Yeah why you ask?" She muttered.

"Your sweating like you just got done play football." John and many of the others notice. Casey just looked at her. _Are they blinder or just stupid. The chick is high again._ Just coming out of the hospital and she can fly. Casey leaned in and whispered something in her ear as she removed herself form the arm of Andrew's chair.

"I guess an overdose dozen't get the hint to quit huh?"

Torrie gave her a glare. "Why don't you mind your own business Casey."

Casey winked. "Make me" the two gave each other a stare that could kill." That's what I thought."

The ladies notice the tension in the air and could tell on Torrie face that she was upset. So all three decide to head over to where they were.

"Everything alright?" Keria asked not wanting to break up a fight between her cousin and oldest friend.

Torrie plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yea Keke it fine. Let's get something to drink.-"

"I don't think you should be drinking Torrie. You did just get out of the hospital for...(sighs) exhausting" Casey sneered.

This bitch. Torrie eyed her as those words wish they could have spoke out loud but instead she end up saying it in her head. "You sound like my dad."

"Yeah she's right I don't think that's a good idea-"

After dealing a card, Randy interrupted his girlfriend. "What makes you the judged to know what's right?"

All eyes widen as Randy said that. Never were these two to be known to have a public splat. Keria slap the cards out of her boyfriends hands. "The entire time we've been here you been an ass Randy."

"Well maybe I have a good reason too Keria-"

"Oh my God will you tell me what this is all about?" Keira ask. Randy then gave Mark a glare. She then knew. "Oh Randy-"

"No! Don't give me that 'there's nothing going on shit Keria' okay Casey told me everything! So the whole time you were sulting yourself out to him down in Arizona!"

"It wasn't like that- Randy" She tried to talk to him but he wasn't listing, he went straight for Mark. Still cocky, Mark took another drink of his beer.

"What...yeah we hook'd up is that what you want to know?-"

Before Mark could get another word out, Mark face came in contact with Randy's fist that was heard maybe all the way in Melrose. Gasp and yelling as Dave and John got Randy off Mark and Billy and Andrew pick Mark up.

"Look what you started!" Keria walked back over to her cousin. "You fucking-"

"Well if you were'nt't such a slut you are Keria none of this would have happened." She smiled.

"Your dumb if you think Andrew and you-"

"Andrew what?" He asked. "What's going on."

"She told Randy that Mark and I hook'd up, because she is going to move here to go to school and be with you." Keria explained.

Andrew's eyes widen. "Really. Uhhh I don;t think that's a good idea. In fact that's stupid."

Casey's face turned sour. "What?"

(_Keira turns to see Randy leaving and she runs after him)_

"I mean I didn't know we were exclusive or anything Casey." Andrew spoke honestly. "What I meant to say-"

"I'm pregnant."

Andrew just stood there in shock. This time he didn't have a smart ass remark to reply.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find  
_

----

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise  
_

"I'm taking you to that hospital!" Keria yelled.

"I'll be fine just need some ice-"

"Stop begin stubborn and give me the keys!" Keira said.

Randy tossed her the keys and angrily hop inside of the car. The whole drive was silent. He then broke it.

"I'm mad at the fact you lied about it Keira. What happened to the trust and all the shit we put into our relationship long distance. Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't sleep him."

Keria looked at Randy. "No I didn't"

"Now how do I know the truth about that. Because you did the same thing when I ask you were there something going on between you two.-"

"No nothing is going on between us. I'm dumb for making out with him Randy. I'm sorry what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?!" Keira lowered her voice as the doctor made his way back in to seal up Randy's cast on his hand.

"Thank you doctor." After saying that Randy walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Randy-"

"Keira...I need to think about somethings."

As he walked passed the waiting room he looked at Torrie, Trish, and Tyra and walked away. Keira then stop and turned to her friends. With a look on her face they instantly knew. Keira Begin to cry, tears strained down her face like a water fall.The only man she ever loved and gave herself to he was now gone.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_


	11. I'm in luv with a stripper

Randy, Dave, and Andrew decide to drive to Las Vegas. It was too much drama in LA for one weekend. They decide to get high and catch a show at The MGM Grand to see Cirque du Soleil. Randy had ignored every text and call since that night form Keira, he had injured his hand at Johns going away party for the Marines. Andrew keep tabs on Casey, but was getting to voice mail majority of the time.

"Do you want her to have the kid Drew?" Dave ask.

Andrew passed the joint to Randy who was in the back seat. "I'm not sure. Some days it yes but then again its I'm not ready for a kid. I still live with my patents bro." Andrew exhaled the smoke through his nose. "She's a few weeks though."

Dave kept his eyes on the road. They were only an hour away form Vegas and the lights of the strip made him excited every time. Dave quickly glance at his rear view mirror at his best friend sitting in the back seat. "You Kay back there Orton."

"I've had better days." Randy said inhaling. "Maybe a road trip would make me feel better."

----

_In Los Angeles, Ca..._

Keria decide to give it a rest. Give him time to calm down and maybe he just might answer the phone. Since Casey went back to Arizona, it was just her in the house again. After lunch with Stephanie, she gave Trish a call.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Watching my mom get botox" She squrim as she saw the bumps full of botox full up on her mothers head. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm bored."

"You want to go shopping for Paris?" Trish smiled at the fact of shopping for new items.

Keira laughed. "Don't you have enough stuff-"

"Keira there's no such thing as never have to much." She giggle. "Well since you don't want to do that, let's check up on Torrie."

"Fine, meet me there in twenty."

----

Shawn and Steve had lunch at the IVY.

"I'm surprise that you meet me here, where's the wife?" Steve ask.

"Work, and I know you've been having trouble with Torrie so it's the least I could do." Shawn cut his veggie burger in half. "So how is she?"

"I dunno, I kick her out-"

"You kick her out?" Shawn tried to say in a low voice. "What?"

"She's on drugs and I think Billy has something to do with it-"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "You've been having it out for that boy since him and Torrie been together."

"I think I'm gonna make a trip to Riverside."

Shawn looked at him. "Why- well I know why and who. But...why?"

"Because I don't want my daughter to end up like her that's why. And Mike looks up to Torrie as well they don't need to follow her footsteps either." Steve said. "And if you haven't notice she's been acting a bit not herslef."

"I had'nt't notice, Torrie dozen't come around like she use to." Shawn spoke. "Maybe it's her job. Modeling, she has to go on a major crash diet Steve-"

"Yeah a cocaine diet." Steve sigh. "Look no one knows my daughter better than me."

"Your right, let's talk about something total different change the subject." Shawn instead.

---

Keria, and Trish heard Billy and Torrie's argument form out the door.

"Should we knock or listen?" Trish asked.

"She's gonna tell us what it's about anyway." Keria knock hard on the door.

Torrie opened and looked a mess. Blondie hair all over her head. And she looked very pale. "Hey guys"

Trish and Keria gave her a odd look. "Tan lately?" Trish laughed.

"I'm doing this spread for Maire Claire and they want a look like this so...yeah-"

Billy brushed pass her and gave her a look. Slammed the door behind him. Which made all three girls jump.

"What went on here?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, so what's up?"

Keria looked at her best friend. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I know I said that I was going to mind my own business but what's up with Torrie?"

Torrie frowned. "What? Nothing?! Did you come over here to chill or be noseiy. You really need to keep a handle on your own life. Randy remember him-"

"Got Damn Torr! What's with that?" Trish coursed her arms. "You did't have to go there you know that-"

"Whatever she always think she's Miss perfect whatever."

Keria grab her Dolce&Gabanna bag. "Whatever I'm over it"

---

_Las Vegas, NV..._

After the show, high as hell both Randy and Andrew held on Dave laughing and cracking jokes.

"Hey let's go downstairs and play a few tables-"

"Dude were not twenty-one they won't let us." Dave said

Both Andrew and Randy looked at each other and burst into Laughter.

"Were not twenty-one they won't let us." Andrew said mocking him.

Randy then looked at Dave closely. "You look just like Jared Basista you know that."

"He is my dad you asshole, besides you guys are too high to even think."

"We can't drink, gamble, let's walk the strip and go to the strip club." Andrew suggested.

While throwing out almost eight-hundred on strippers, and medium hight female dancer spotted Randy. She walked over towards him.

"Hey gerogus wanna dance-"

"Yeah!!!!! Say yes." Andrew yelled grinning form ear to ear.

Randy rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned his attention back to the dark haired hottie. "Sure, why not."

She grab him by the hand. "Okay"

As they headed into the private room of the club. She placed her left leg between his legs. "What's your name honey?"

Randy looked her in the eye. " Randy Orton."

She then bent over in front of him. "Orton that names sounds familiar."

"My family owns a lot of shit." Randy tried to keep focus on the conversation they were having but the way she was moving her body and begin high it wasn't working.

"Oh...rich boy. Where are you form?" She ask removing her lace see through top and letting her 43 C cup breast release.

Randy licked his lips. "California."

She seen that look a million times a day. Lust, seduction, horniness. She grin. "Let me guess Beverly Hills?"

"Bel-Air." Never would have a dance made him have a hard on. But this chick knew what she was doing.

She got a lot of sexy customers but Randy took the cake. Since there was no one in the room next to theme. She whispered into Randy's ear. "You wanna touch?"

"That's a rule breaker." He smirk.

"I know but, I just want your hands on me."

Randy close his eyes and touch her soft skin. Her thigh, and her firm ass turned him on. Even though he only had one good hand, he knew what to do with it. She moan softly into his ear and sat directly on his hard on.

"I didn't know I had that much effect on you." She smiled.

Randy arch his eyebrow.Since she was doing all the teasing he decide to do her in one. He took his pouty lips and and gently rub them across her expose nipple. She laughed.

"I highly doubt your girlfriend would approve of this-"

His baby blue eyes looked her into her big brown ones. "I don't have one" Before taking her whole left breast into his mouth. He stop when the bouncer opened the curtain.

"Boss wants to see you."

She half way placed her clothes on and removed herself form Randy's's lap. He handed her Two-hundred dollars. She smiled.

"Thanks for the extra cash."

He smirk. "No problem thanks for the...hard on."

"Well...see you around."

"Yeah...bye." He couldn't wipe the grin off his face neaither the hard on that he still had. But it wasn't that bad to where everyone could see it. As the night never end in Sin City, the boys headed to night culb Jet inside of the Palms hotel and resort. It was 4:32 in the moring and they had no intetion of stop partying hard. Randy did'nt even mind to call Keira back.


	12. Incomplete

**Onetreehillwrestling**this one is for you!!!!Thank you for those who have read luv ya!! _**Incomplete**_ is by the _Backstreet Boys_. I don't own anything. But **Keria** and **Tyra.**

_Las Vegas, NV..._

It was 2 in the afternoon and the boys had a taste for Breakfast. Still trying to recover form the hangover Andrew stayed back at the hotel. While Randy and Dave went out for breakfast. Dave notice Randy going through his blackberry and looking at texts and missed calls he gotten form Keira.

"Don't you think you should call her?"

"Why she cheated on me. Did'nt I say not to bring this shit up bro-" Randy cut up his French toast.

Dave took a sip of his Apple juice. "But dudes it's Keira. I could see if it was Taylor, Christy, Candice- but it Keira. The girl gave her virginity to you at least you can do is call her."

"Do you know how hard it was for me not to cheat on Keria down in Texas. Girls all over me bro. But I didn't do it stayed faithful and for what. I should've got my rocks off with Tammy-

"Your saying that because your mad."

Randy lowered his Ed Hardy trucker hat. "What the fuck ever I don't want to talk about it anymore. This weekend we came here to have fun. Not talk about upsetting shit."

Dave gave him an under eyed look. "...Fine."

----

_Los Angeles, Ca..._

"Have you talked to Randy?" Tyra ask Keira.

She nodded her head no. "I'll wait until he comes back form Vegas. When are they coming?"

Steve closed his phone shut ."They're pulling up into the driveway." Steve was determined to save his daughter. He didn't want her to end up like his big sister and his wife her mother. When Trish opened the door, both her and Torrie entered laughing. But the smile was suddenly wipe off when Torrie saw the sight of her little brother Mike, her dad, her fiance Billy, her Godfather Shawn, and her best friends Keria and Tyra.

"My birthday isn't until three weeks form now-What's going on?" She looked around without a clue of what's going on.

"Are you high?-" Her father spoke in a stern voice. He then dumb all of the empty little glass bottles of burnt cocaine pipes and among other scary things. Keria looked at Torrie couldn't't believe her best friend was doing such things. She thought it was just pills but this wasn't a pretty sight to see. Torrie stood there holding herself.

" I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Paris but instead spend time-"

"I'm not going to rehab. I can kick this thing myself. And why could't we do this in private everyone dosen't have to know my business!" She laughed.

Tyra crossed her arms. "Were not everyone one Torrie! Were your friends and family trying to help you."

"You really think you can kick this habit on your own?"

The sound of her mother's voice made her almost shake. It's like she heard a gosht. She turned around. Steve stood up.

"You are going to rehab and that's it!"

"Why-you-"

"Cause I said so." He hugged his daughter. " I love you."

Torrie's mother came closer to her. "Yelling and fighting is not going to help the situation Steven-"

Before anyone knew it. Torrie was gone, she had disappeared through the door. Billy and Tyra chased after her but there was no use to doing so.

---

_Las Vegas,NV..._

Andrew finally sober up enough to give Casey call. If she dosen't answer fuck it.

"Hello" She sound like she just had awoken.

"Hey. How come you have'nt been answering your phone?" He ask rubbing his head.

"I've been tried."

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

Casey rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "Do your parents know?"

"No. Not yet. You need money for a abortion.?"

"I'm not getting a abortion Andrew!" Casey yelled into the phone. "You retard!"

"So what you expect me to quit school and come down to Arizona?" He make a face.

Casey wish that they were having this conversation in person, so she could slap the hell out of him. "I don't need you, your family's money, or anything. I'll take of the baby myself!" Casey was so upset she threw her Razor against the wall. Test didn't understand either. He too got upset and slammed his blackberry on the marble floor of the hotel room bathroom.

"Fucking...dam nit!" He placed his head into the palms of his hand. "What the fuck am I going to do?" That's the questioned he wished he had the answer to.

---

_Los Angeles, Ca_...

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, Keria gathered her bags together and pack her clothes for Paris. They were leaving Monday morning and she was so excited. Trish help her.

"Is it chili there?" Keira ask Trish.

"No, it summer time the best time." Trish said placing Keria's shoes in the Louis Vuttion duffle bag.

"TyTy are'nt't you going to help?" Keira ask.

Tyra continued to read US Weekly. "Poor Britney."

Keria toss a pillow at her. "Come on. Then why are you over here?!" She laughed.

"Trish was gonna teach me French."

"You don't know French?" Trish asked.

" Everyone didn't have a nanny to teach us Trish. Were rich but that that rich." Tyra laughed.

Just then the girls heard a slight tap at the door. "Hey guys"

It was Torrie. The three girls look among each other. Keira gave her best friend a hug. "Hey Torr."

"Hi" Both Trish and Tyra said in unison.

Torrie trailed her fingers. "Uhh I'm not going to Paris. I'm going go to Utah and get check into rehab. And if it works, the wedding is back on."

The ladies congratulate Torrie with a hug. "Great, when do you go."

" I'm leaving tonight. So I just came to say goodbye and tell you that." Torrie looked at Keria."I'm sorry that this happened to me and I let you guys down. I did'nt mean for this to happened."

"You don't have to explained anything Torrie. We still love you." Trish said in a baby voice and all three girls hug her.

"Well...I'l better go, have fun in Paris. Bye girls."

"Bye"

Keria looked at her watch. "I'm going on to see Randy."

"Good luck-"

"You want me to come with you?" Tyra asked.

"...Naw. I'll be fine."

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

As Keira's Mercedes pull into the driveway of Randy's home, she took a deep breath and exited the car. The Orton's maid then answered the door. Keria's hart beat fast when her feet got closer to his bedroom door. She opened it and found Randy lying on the bed. Watching T.V. Keria tilt her head slight to the left. Randy paid her no attention that she was standing in the doorway.

"Hey. How was Vegas?" She said digging into the pockets of her Seven jeans.

He said nothing but gave her a nod. He continued to watch ESPN. Keria then made her way to the edge of the bed and sat down. She notice Randy cut his hair into a low cut. "I like your new hair cut."

Again he did or said nothing. After while Keria ran out of things to say and inhaled deeply. Randy finally turned the T.V. off and and liked her.

"Okay since you won't talk to me, I 'll talk. After Paris I'm going back to school and then after school I have a internship in New York. Before I take it I need to know where we stand. I'm sorry that I lied and about everything that happened. Randy I love you."

Finally he looked her in the eye and spoke. "Keria I love you, but I don't think we should be together."

Keria then felt her her entire body sink. She wanted to burst into tears but could not let Randy see her like that. Did the love of her life just brake up with her? Keria thought fairy tales were true when Randy asked her out on a date in the school parking lot. The way they first time made love, first kiss. Randy was her first everything and it was her fault that they were no longer as one. As she got up Keira placed the ring he gave her on his nightstand next to his bed.

"Good luck at school." She gave him a weak smile. "Bye Randy."

As Randy heard the door close behind her, tears began to fall form his baby blue eyes. he look at the ring he'd had given her thought it was all a waste. He knew what happened between Mark and Keira was nothing. He was still very much in love with her. He just needed his space for right now.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_


	13. I don't know?

**please read and review thank you xoxo Randysdymondxoxox**

Dave was missing Trish as soon as she set foot on the airplane. Joined with Tyra and Keria the ladies headed to Paris. Even though the girls missed their best friend Torrie, it was better for her to be in rehab then with them. Days went by and Keria slowly began to finally enjoy herself in Europe. Finally having a chance to buy a pair of her favorite shoes Christian Loubtian form the actually store, she was ecstatic. But part of misses Randy so much it still hurts. Andrew, decide to fly down to Arizona to see Casey and to meet her patents. When Casey opened the door, she hardly looked like she was knock up. She notice the look on his face.

"Hey" She said placing her hands on her hip.

"Hi" He said walking in. Casey house was nice, it was a three bedroom home. Three car garage, small backyard with a pool. It was nice but he was use to having a bit more space than this.

Casey then guided him to the room where he'd be staying until Keira comes back form Paris. "This is your room." She opened the door. Andrew tossed his bags onto the floor and flop down on the bed. Casey sat on the edge of the bed. "So how did your mom and dad react when you told them?"

Andrew took out his phone. "They did'nt, I did not tell them...yet-."

"Why?" She said with a confuse look on her face.

Andrew nodded his head head and shrug his shoulders. Casey stood up and rolled her eyes. "What do you know?"

Andrew bit the bottom of his lip. "When I find that out, I let you know. I'm going to step outside to make a phone call" When he left, Casey regretted for even sleeping with this guys and let alone have his child. she sighed in frustration. When Andrew exited the room, Casey slammed the door behind him. When he finally reached the Patio, he serach for Dave's number under his contacts.

"Hello" Dave answered laughing. "Okay-hey you want to say hi to uncle Andrew?" He said handing his cell phone to his London.

"Hi Uncle Andew!" He said so cuite miss pronouncing Andrew's name.

Andrew leaned against the wall and smiled. "Hey London, you beating your dad up form me?"

"Ya I won!" He giggled. As London heard the voice form the other side of the door he jump to his feet. "Mommy!" He handed Dave back the phone and made his way back to the couch. While in his mother Melina's arms. London yelled at the top of his voice. "Tell uncle Andew bye!" As both Melina and London made their way to London's room, Dave flop his feet on the couch.

"Sup bro?" He asked. Finally truing the T.V. on ESPN. That Diego guy was getting on his last nerve. "You made it to AZ yet?"

"Yeah I'm here. She dozen't even look pregnant, her stomach is still flat." Andrew said starring at the water inside of the pool.

Dave rubbed his head. "Bro...some females form differently. I dunno, I did'nt see Melina during her pregnancy with London. Just be prepared."

"For what something I'm not ready for. I still haven't told my mom and dad." Andrew spoke with furstration in his voice. "I mean shit...I dunno what the fuck! I 'm going to do?"

"Well before you say it because I know you. It's going to take more than money to raise a child you have to be there." Dave said as he saw his own child enter the room where he was and pick up his action figure off the table. It was weird to Dave at first to see someone look exactly like you. Dave watched as London ran back to his room with his mom. "Just imagen someone you just met and they love instantly and forever."

Andrew, let out a loud breath as he saw Casey's mother and father enter the house."Yeah but I'll call you back and let you know what happened."

"Alright bro."

"Bye"

----

At dinner, Casey mother Sharon and father Brock began to have a conversation with Andrew. After prying over the food, Brock asked Andrew a question about himself.

"So Andrew tell me about yourself." he said pouring streak sauce on his steak. "Besides you being form Los Angeles how did you meet my daughter?"

Andrew to a sip of his water. " Around the spring time during her Uncle Shawn's rehearsal. It was harmless flirting back then but...we really began to like each other." Andrew said honestly.

Casey looked at her dad. Her father looked at her and then back at Andrew. "Oh really?"

"Yes." Andrew nervously dug around his plate.

"So what do you mother and father do for a living?"

"My dad is a senior VP at Lockean and Orton. My mom is into the poltics."

Sharon eyes widen. "Wow...that's a lot.-"

"So do you plan to take care of your own child with your own money or your dad's?-"

Casey interrupted him. "Dad!-"

"Its okay Im use to it" Andrew took a bite into his Steak.

Brock then looked at him. "You know that not only her but you to have to take care of this baby? Are you going back to college? Do you even know what your going to do?-"

Sharon placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Clam down Brock!-"

"Dad please!" Casey frowned at her dad.

Brock crossed his arms at him and gave Andrew that fatherly look that he never got form his. Calmly he spoke, he was trying his best not to punch this kids lights out for getting his little girl knock up. "So what are you planning to do?"

Casey shot Andrew a ' you better say the right thing' look. Andrew leaned back in his chair. "I dunno"

Brock threw his hands up in the air. "What are we going to do with the I don't knows' of the world?"

---

"Hey do you have a minute?" Melina whispered peeked out of her sons bedroom. Dave nodded yes and lowered the volume on the television. Melina sat down next to him. She smell like the scent of Peaches. She gave him a smile and he returned it.

"So what's there to talk about?" He ask

Melina took a deep breath in. "I'm upset at the fact that we had a one night stand and I did'nt get to know you. I had your kid but I did'nt know you"

Dave had a spaced look on his face. "...Well it was only spring break and we came down there to have fun, I didn't expect you to have my kid Melina-"

She tossed her black her over her shoulder. "True but do you ever sometimes think about what could have happened between us?- I know was a bitch at first but minus that. Do you ever sometimes think about what it would be like if we were together? If you were'nt with Trish?".

Melina smiled with joy on her face. Then Dave took her by the hand. "But I'm in love with Trish." Dave sat up. "Melina what happened with us between us in Miami was the heat of the moment. I hate that I went as far as I did but- Melina-"

"No I understand, it fine. I'll be back for London in the morning-I think you said enough for the both of us. I'm sorry I even-" Malena grab her purse and tossed it over her shoulder."

"Malena-" Before Dave could announce the last syball in her name, Malena closed the door behind her. She could't win with Trish, she wans't the standards of her. Trish is beautiful, very weathly, has and had everything that she wants or need. The only thing she wanted of Trish was Dave. That was never going to happened.Melina then finally realized that there would be nothing more, She would be nothing more than Dave Batista's baby momma.


	14. When your gone

As the the summer was coming to an end, Ashely Marasso plan a bon fire behind her parents Malibu home. As people began to exit her main house an out onto the beach, she greeted them. Everyone knew that Ashely is the queen of throwing parties and knew that if you went you were expect to have good time. Ashley then notice her cousin Randy, she gave a quick high five to her him.

"Hey cousin! Hi Dave. Where's Andrew?" She ask passing them beers.

"He's in Arizona." Dave answered.

She gave them a confused look. "Why? I thought he was still attending UCLA?"

Both Dave and Randy looked at each other. "It's personal." They then laugh.

Ashley shrug her shoulders. "Well, whatever keep your secrets I don't care." She laughed. "Speaking of personal theres Keria."

Ashley pointed to where Keira was standing. She and Tyra were having a conversation with old friends form the same graduation class. She was wearing yellow (her favorite color) button up top , destroyed blue jeans form Juicy Couture and flip flops. Her hair blew in the wind and Randy image that it look like something form the movies. He colsed his eyes and then got back to reailty.He looked at Dave. "I'm going to the bathroom"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Anyways...have you seen Trish?"

Ashley looker around and placed her ED Hardy hat backward. "Uhhhhh...the last time I saw her she was with Tyra and Keria."

_Elsewhere..._

Trish was in Ashley's room talking on her cell phone to Chris Jericho. It was bad enough she lied to Dave about not seeing him, but it was interesting to talk to Jericho since she last saw him. She laid across her bed and played with her hair.

She laughed. "Yes I do remember that Chris, But you fell into the pool I did not push you"

"Yes you did." Chris was laying down on his back and looking a the only picture of him and Trish. It was in the summer and Jeicho and her were in New York. "So did you enjoy Paris?"

"Yes I did. I loved it." She replied. "What about Manchester? Your band go a good response form the crowd?" Trish laughed as she spoke in an British accent.

"Mmmmm I thought we did good but we could have done better." Chris said. It was a long pause and Chris decide to break it. "I know what I'm about to say is going to be out the blue but I've been thinking about this for a while it's been on my mind."

Trish sat up straight on Ashley's bed. "What is it?" She wondered.

He breath deeply. "There are still feelings for you that I have-"

Trish slap the mattress of Ashley's bed as she heard her other end click. "Hold on Chris-(She looked and saw Dave's number) Hey baby"

"Hi Where are you I thought you were already here?" He said yelling over the loud talking and laughter in the background.

"I'm upstairs in Ashley's room I had to make a phone call and my dad called-but 'll be down." Trish said placeing her hand on her forehead after lying to him.

"Okay"

She click back over. "Jericho-"

"Trish I just wanted you to know that, you don't have to reply." Chris Jericho said in a low voice. As one of his band mates entered the room he sat up on the bed. "Hey look I have to go our gig is in a few hours and we need practice...stay in touch?"

Trish smiled. "Of course"

-----

Andrew could not wait any longer to leave Arizona. Way after getting chewed out by Brock, Andrew fulled up his Nike duffel bag with his clothes. Casey stood by the door.

"You leaving so soon?" She ask.

"Yeah I got school and...stuff-"

"Your not going to transfer?"

Andrew sighed. "Look I'm going to go home I have a lot to think-"

"And-"

"Casey, I'll be in my kid life. But your not due yet so I'll come back in a few weeks to see you. Check up on how your doing?"

Casey touch her stomach."Okay...weeks turn into months, months turn into years-"

"What are you impelling?" Andrew said trying not to raise his voice. "Look I gave you the money for an abortion Casey."

Casey sat down on the edge of the bed. "Nothing, I'll call if after my doctors apportionment next week."

"You want me to stay here through your pregnancy?" He as ask. Then there was a footsteps coming form the hallway. Standing at the door was a younger male. Tall around Andrew's height. With brown hair, and wearing a white tank top and ball shorts.

"Casey...can I talk to you for a sec?"

Andrew begin the cocky rich argonat ass that he is interrupted. "Excuse me but were having a conversation-"

He cut him off. "You must me the dick that got her pregnant?"

Andrew clinch at the sound of the word pregnant. He did'nt't reply but just gave the mysteries man a look. He then walked towards Andrew and extend his hand.

"I'm Taylor her boyfriend"

---

Back at the bon fire, the beach was getting cold. Typical LA weather, Ashely, Dave, Trish, Randy, Tyra, Keira and many others gathered around the fire talking and making jokes. It's been two hours into the party and Randy nor Keira has said a word to each other. After pulling her hair into a ponytail, Keria's ex-boyfriend Chris Masters sat down next to her.

"Hey stranger!" She hug him.

"Hey kid? How come your not over there-"

Keria gave him a look. "You mean to tell me that you don't know, we broke up?"

Chris's jaw drop."Yeah" He said in a firlty way. "Have I mention you look good tonight?"

"I don't think Sienna would like you firlting with me" She laughed.

"No but in all seriousness, tell me what happened?" He zip up hid Lacosta hoodie and place his hands inside of the jacket pocket.

"I sort of kinda of...hook up with someone else while away at school to make a long story short.- But it wasn't premeditated it was" Keira gave Chris a sad look. "It just happened out of the fucking blue and I hate myself for that."

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

"So what's gonna happened now?"

Keira threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know. If my girls come looking for me tell them I'm going on home."

"It's only 11 Keke!" Chris said not wanting her to leave.

She turned around to him. "That's okay, it gives me enough time to pack."

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

As Keria was making her way to wards the Ashley's home, she look over to where Randy, Mike Wilson, and a few other former class mates and close friends were playing poker. She notice a girl sitting on the arm of Randy's chair and laughing along with Randy. He then looked up and saw Keria looking at him. The two both shared a smile that only turned up on Keira's sadden face. Randy continued to laugh and playing cards with his buddies. Keira felt her heart sank and someone pulled it out and step on it."So fucking stupid!" She said looking in her rear view mirror. As she entered her her home and into her room, She began to fill up a box of Randy's items that he'd given her over the past two years. It was no since of reminisce on something that won't happened again. She could't have the sight, smell, or thought of Randy Keith Orton in her room.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

**Thanks for reading and please review!!!! "When your gone" Belongs to my homie and my personal friend (On Myspace) Avril Lavigne!!!!**


	15. The call

_Days later..._

It was that time again. Hugs, kisses, and goodbyes for now. As Keira piled her clothes into the Range Rover, Cassie's Me&U played on her Sidekick III. Her heart pounded as she new that was Randy on the other end. She reach deep insides of her Christian Dior handbag throwing lip gloss and any other item that was in the way of receiving th phone call. _'Got it'_

"Hello?" She said trying not to sound too over excited to hear form him.

Randy who already arrived in New Jersey sat up in his private dorm room. He just got out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants, and black tank top. "Hi"

She rested her back on the car seat. "Hey"

"...So, how's ASU going?" He ask to break the silence between them.

"Oh my dad and I are still packing it up. Then I'll be on my way." Keira felt her hart pound a mile a minute as she heard his deep voice. "How's Princeton so far?" She trace her polish dark red finger nail on the stareing wheel.

Randy then removed himself form his dorm and walked through the double doors the lead through the main campus. "It's cool so far. Its so Ivy league though." He opened the door and place his loose change inside of the cafeteria machine. "I just call...just cause."

Shawn laughed as he saw the smile plastered on his daughter's face. Keira rolled her eyes without removing the smile. "Yeah. I'm happy you called. I really miss you."

Randy leaned against the machine. "I miss you too." Randy inhaled deeply. "Well I guess I'll let you go, talk to you later?"

Keira was now jumping up and down outside of the car in her Chocolate cover Ugg boots. "Okay. Bye" She squealed as she knows that Randy misses her just as much. Her heart still beating a million miles per minutes did not stop after she press the end button on her phone. Shawn then looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" He ask.

"Yes! Yes! I just need to clam down that's all.-"

"Let me guess that was Randy?" He said placing the last of her items in the SUV. "I guess you guys are back together?"

"Well not officially, but he miss me just as much as I miss him." She said still with a grin.

"Well do not go back down there and mess things up if he gives you another chance. Besides, I don't want my daughter to be know as a (he snaps his fingers) what you guys say today-shank"

Keira placed her hands on her hips. "Dad? Did you just call me shank?"

Meanwhile Randy place the phone insde of his pocket and turned around. Before he could walk up towards the younger lady that was looking in another direction. He smlied which turned into laughter. "We know eachother." He could'nt remeber her name but that face he remeber so well, even though he was'nt even really paying attetion to her at that particualr momnet.

She look and turned. "Rich boy?" She gave him a smirk. "Hi"

----

Whlie visting dave in Miami before her semster start Trish watch as her man hop in the shower brae naked. God if he only knew that he was a walking sex ad. "Are you gonna join?"

"I will let me put my phone on the charger." Thank God London was asleep. When Trish pulge his phone into the charger she notice that there was a new voice mail in Dave's box form a 701/555-8858 number. She peeked around the coner and look to see if Dave was in the shower. She then played it.

_Dave I'm sorry about what I ask you. It was out of line but I just could'nt understand. That night we shared together, the way you hold me. I fell in love with you. And I thought you felt the same way, but I guess you don't. So I guess there will be nothing between our son. _

To reaply press 1, to delet- Trish press the red button and headed into the bedroom of Dave's patrents Condo A few mintues went by and Dave notice the slammed of the door. He come out in only nothing but a towel and drops of water on his chest.

"Trish?" He said in a low voice trying not to awake his kid. "Baby?" He look everywhere. "Baby?"

She was gone.

-----

Later that day, Tyra decide to vist Andrew after making her way to form seeing Keira off on the road. She entered his home and made her was through the bacolony. Andrew was there sitting down looking at the ocean with his feet prop up on the tables.

"Hey" She placed her purse on the table and sat across form him.

He looked at her legs. "Hey, I thought you left by now."

"Why would I leave without say goodbye. Were Friends this time around, and besides I accidentally pick late start classes so I won't be leaving her until the middle of September. Which is shit because two of my best friends are away and the other is in rehab. Your my last resort Test-"

Andrew raise his eyebrow. " Whoa Test. Haven't heard that form you in a while." He smirk.

"So how dose mommy and daddy feel about you being a daddy? Is it the same reaction as when you brought your former black girlfriend home?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes. "My mom and dad loves you. And no I did not tell them-" Just then Rockstar by Nickleback played on his cell phone and it was Casey. "Speak of the Devil...Hello?"

"Hey It's me"

"Hey" He placed it on speaker. "What's up?"

"I went to the doctor today...and I lost it" Casey voice began to fade out.

Andrew stood up. "What? Lost-"

"The baby. I lost it. Congratulations you got what you wanted. Bye Andrew"

Without even an explanation she ended the phone call. A million thoughts went through his mind. "She lost the baby?"

"Did she say how?" Tyra asked.

"No, you don't think she did on purpose do you?" Andrew asked Tyra.

Tyra just shrug her shoulders. "Are you gonna be alright Andrew?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah...I think so."

----

Casey then earse and dealing with Andrew that had been on her phone. She placed her hand on her stomach. And so did the man next to her.

"Did you tell him?" he ask.

"Yes." Casey felt her voice creaking trying to hold back the tears. She then looked up at Taylor.

"Did he believe you?"

**Sorry to leave the last chapter like this but it's only way I could have you bite your nails off until the next time. I hope you guys enjoyed this season's series of The Hillz and please review and tell me what you think. All places and events are based on fiction but I'm sure that somewhere in the world this S#T HAPPENS!!!! The places and sights that are mention in many chapters are real locations in California and Las Vegas. I only owe Tyra and Keira and Casey.**

**xoxo Randysdymondxoxo**


End file.
